An Instant Attraction
by eternalserenity8
Summary: Kagome lives life carefully and simply but always longing for something more powerful. Once she started to dream of the perfect stranger her own reality shifts to something more pleasant yet difficult. Having to overcome many obstacles thrown in the way of what makes her happy, Kagome must fight for what she loves. Rated M because things get scandalous and for language. (:
1. Chapter 1: The Dreamer

Chapter 1

Welcome to my story! I'm a new writer here but I am very excited to be writing finally as i've been trying to figure out a story that would be fun and intriguing for readers for over a year now. I feel as though I should provide some information about myself so I am currently attending post secondary school and adore Inuyasha. I am a frequent reader on this site and have fell in love with many stories on this website. I hope to update this weekly as I am so excited to write this story out and share my thoughts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

_Wow, it's beautiful here…I love this park so much. Mom used to take me here when I was a little girl. I look at my__surroundings attempting to understand how I got here. I'm sitting on a bench mom used to sit on when I was playing and the season must be fall as it isn't quite warm but not that cold. I feel so happy right now, I miss mom so much. Feeling as though im being watched, I look around to see beautiful golden eyes peering at me from another bench. Im mesmerized by the beauty and the feeling of safety..._

"Kagome, wake up…" I feel a shake on my shoulder, "Honey, wake up! I have to go to work," Koga said as he attempted to wake me up at this ungodly hour.

I really do not want to get up right now, I was having such a beautiful dream. I know that if I don't open my eyes soon though that Koga will have a fit and storm out of the room.

"Good morning," I say a little too deeply, get it together girl.

"Good morning, baby. I have to go to work but I won't be back tonight because I have to go to my apartment tonight so I'll call you after I have supper. Love you," he then plants a soft kiss on my lips.

Oh man is he hot, how did I end up with this handsome guy? Koga is flawless with his tanned skin, blue eyes and black boyish hair. He also happens to be a wolf demon which means he has super strength among other great features that come with being demon, I admire that in a man.

"Alright, ill probably text you during the day because I'll be bored without work… I wish you didn't have to work on a Saturday," I can't help but whine as I'm definitely not a morning person.

"I know but you'll have all day to just do what you want and not have to worry about me. I have to go though, love you," with that he left with a swift kiss and was out the door before I could even register what had happened.

THANK GOD, BACK TO BED.

_This dream is like the other one but this time the man with the beautiful eyes is beside me talking to me. It's weird because I can't focus on any other features except his eyes. He looks so sad but so confident at the same time, I don't know if I should touch him seductively or hold him to comfort him. He begins to lean in and I start to panic, I mean I have a flawless boyfriend who is good to me, but I want to kiss him back too. We connect on a whole different level and Im so drawn to him it hurts. His smooth lips are about to touch mine so I close my eyes waiting for the feel of his…_

NO, NO, NO, GO BACK TO SLEEP. Its too late, im awake and im furious. I look at the time and its 11:00pm. I must have been tired because I haven't slept in like this in a long time. I should probably get up and start my day because I have lots to do and apparently not a lot of time to do them in now.

After breakfast I sit down and decide what I should tackle first. I have to buy new curtains because mine are out of style, like completely. However, I could clean the house… Ill go shopping, I'll pick up new curtains and get Koga our two year anniversary gift because we are going out to dinner tomorrow.

He's so hard to shop for, he has everything. His family is very wealthy so he was always able to get what he wanted and now he works 6 times a week at a good paying company so if he wants something he'll buy it. He always gets what he wants, including me. We met at a party my friend was hosting and we locked eyes. He came to me as quickly as he could managed and asked me out nearly ten times before I said yes. I always thought love was an instant thing, that you would see someone and know, at least that's how my mom would explain it when she was alive. Her and my father fell in love instantly and she remained in love with him even after he died until the day she died. Maybe love doesn't work like that so I finally accepted and Koga and I have been together since.

Once at the store, I found beautiful light pink curtains and gift for Koga. I don't really know if he'll like it but it will have to do because I have no idea what else he will like. I grabbed some lunch and decided to be an amazing girlfriend and go to Koga's work to give him some food. He was pleased to see me and showed me off to his work friends again... I don't see what the big deal is, im pretty average looking. I have raven coloured hair with dark eyes. My body is petite but I can take care of myself. I feel so awkward when he shows me off so I just blush and vacate the premises as soon as possible.

Once I arrive home, I put up my new curtains and clean the house up. Once this is all done I lay in bed watching tv and Koga finally calls. His day went well but he misses me and he can't wait to go to dinner tomorrow. After the conversation I decide to go to bed. It still doesn't feel right sometimes, I miss him but I don't know, maybe not as much as he misses me.

I finally feel tired enough to fall asleep and become excited to dream about the man with the beautiful eyes.

Thanks for reading! (:  
>xoxo E.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Circus Freak

Chapter 2 : Circus Freak

Hello again! I decided to write another chapter because I am on break from school and have nothing to do due to a huge snow storm that has decided to leave 20 cm of snow. It's actually quite beautiful but very cold so I thought why not!

Please leave a review to let me know if anyone is reading or enjoying this. I personally love the story I have in mind but I don't want to bore anyone!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.**

I have nothing to wear for tonight. I mean I have a lot of clothing, a lot of which consists of skirts and beautiful blouses but nothing that will make Koga look at me like the woman I am. I need to look good because he's taking me to dinner for our 2 year anniversary of dating. I have no idea where he plans on taking me but I know that it will be an elegant, expensive place that I wouldn't go to on my own. It's not that I don't have the money but I feel as though it's a waste of money, I would be happy just spending the day at home making a home cooked meal enjoying each other's company.

Without anything decent to wear, I go to Sango's place. Sango is my best friend, one of the only people I trust. I met her just after my mom died; her father was in the bed beside my mom's bed in the hospital. We were there for each other since that day; she's like the sister I never had. She has beautiful fair skin, brown eye and hair, and a petite but muscular body. Though she loves to keep her style simple, I can envision the dress I want from her closet because I bought it for her.

"Kagome! Come in, I'll make some tea!" Sango said as she opened the door wide for me.

"Thanks," I gave her a quick hug but proceeded to my target, "I'm borrowing some of your clothing!"

I didn't even have to listen to her response because I know she won't mind, she has a big heart. Sure enough, the dress was in her closet. It's perfect! It's a beautiful dress that is red in colour, has a sweetheart neckline, and reaches just above the knee but isn't too scandalous. I grab the dress and bring it to the living room.

"Ouu, are you wearing that tonight for Koga?"

"Yeah, I know he'll like this one. It's gorgeous."

"You know, you don't have to wear gorgeous things, you're already gorgeous enough. He's lucky to have you."

Sango doesn't care much for Koga, she doesn't outright tell me he's a problem but she's always been good at seeing through appearance and looking at the personality of an individual. It makes me worry that my best friend doesn't approve of him but what else can I do, I mean I love him.

"Thanks Sango but I want to look great, plus the place is going to be so elegant, I don't want to look under dressed."

After enjoying a cup of tea with Sango I decided to make my way to the park my mom took me to when I was a little girl. I love this place. After taking a seat on her bench I decide to allow myself to calm down. This is my thinking place, I've never taken anyone here with me because it's the one place I can be myself and feel completely at home.

Maybe Koga isn't the man for me… I've always been very reserved around him because I always think of the story my mom told me about true love, how instant and beautiful it is. But Koga is good to me, I can't deny that even though these last few months he's been distant because of work…

Enough of this, I need to prepare for dinner and get out of this depressing mood. Grabbing my bags I make my way out of the park, keeping my head low, reflecting on my life. Near the entrance of the park I look to find a cab but instead lock eyes with the eyes from my dream.

I stand there frozen. Wow, those eyes are so mesmerizing. My heart has stopped, I can't speak and I can't move. I've never felt this way before. He begins to move but I can't let him go, I need to meet this man.

"WAIT!" I start to run after him but he looks alarmed and is gone before I can even register what happened.

I look insane! What is wrong with me! That poor stranger is probably so frightened by me but I couldn't help it. My heart aches now that he's gone. How could this stranger strike such a response in me? I'm so confused, should I go looking for him or go home? I look at the time and I know I have to go home if I want to make it to dinner in time. I look back to where he ran just in case he's there again but sadly he isn't and I walk away heartbroken at something I don't understand. I hope I see him again soon.

After spending an hour getting ready, I call a cab to take me to the restaurant Koga chose. He hasn't spoken to me all day except sending me a message to tell me the location to meet. I should be nervous about how he's acting but I'm so preoccupied by the man with the golden eyes that I can't focus on anything.

Once entering the restaurant, I'm taken to the table where Koga is sitting. He looks good as usual. He's wearing a fitted black suit that shows his muscles nicely. However, once I focus on his face I see that he looks so nervous so I give him a reassuring hug and take my seat. He already ordered everything for dinner so we sit and chat about his day, though I can't tell you what he did because I couldn't focus long enough. I did however notice that Koga wasn't his usual confident self; he was more reserved and stiff.

"Kagome… Kagome… are you okay?" he waved his hand in front of my face to get my attention.

Wow, we're already done supper, have I zoned out that whole time? Okay, snap out of it! I put my full attention on Koga, "Yeah, sorry this is lovely."

"Well Kagome, I took you here for a reason. This is the place my parents got engaged and so I just..." he stood up grabbed my hand and went on one knee, "I wanted to know if you would take me as your husband?"

OH SHIT. OH SHIT. OH SHIT. I have no idea what to say. What is wrong with me? I can feel my face heating up so I know it's probably so red right now. Everyone is staring, what do I say?

I know what I should say, I shouldn't marry this man. Shouldn't you be happy about something like this? The man you love asking you to marry to him? I'm not happy; I'm just confused and scared.

"Koga, this is… lovely… and you're such a kind man but…" I slowly take my hand from his, "I can't do this. I love you but I don't know about forever. I'm so sorry" I get up and panic, "I should go, I'm so sorry."

I put some money on the table, I feel rude for rejecting him so I should pay for myself. I ran out of there so fast and I can't help but cry. WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME? I should have been happy about this. Still running I let my body take me where it wants to be, at the park. Poor Koga, I shouldn't have run away but I was so scared. As I run, people look at me as if I was a circus freak.

I collapse at the bench in the park. I feel so awful but this was all wrong, this relationship wasn't fair to him but I can't see being with him forever. When I finally collect myself, I look around to see that I'm the only one at the park. I wonder how long I've been here but I feel a little better after crying for a little while. Dragging myself off the bench I decide to go home. It's cold and I shouldn't be in a park this late.

Taking in my surroundings one last time, I see something that grabs my attention. I start to walk in that direction without thinking. There he is, that strange man with the beautiful eyes… He looks at me straight in the eyes and it makes me stop in my tracks. This time he approaches me.

"What are you doing out here?" His voice makes me melt; it's one of those voices that make you want to throw your clothing away.

"I, um, I just ran here. I don't know. I should go," I feel so tired like I might fall asleep at any second.

"You ran after me earlier? Maybe you shouldn't do that anymore, people will think your absolutely nuts, wench."

Is he mad? "Um, I'm sorry. It's just… What's your name?"

"Maybe I should take you home you look cold…" He grabbed my wrist and got a cab.

I couldn't stop staring at him the whole way home. I've never seen anyone like him. He looks like a demon but he also looks incredibly human. He's gorgeous. He must feel me staring because he turns his face away and huffs at me. Okay, stop staring Kagome… At this point we arrive at my address. He gets out of the car and opens my side all the while somehow managing to pay the driver.

"Alright, go inside and get some rest, you look awful"

OKAY, OUCH.

"Uh, yeah thanks? Will I see you again?" I say a little too desperately.

"No, I don't really care for this stuff…" he begins to walk away without saying good bye.

"THANKS AGAIN," I sound crazy, I should get inside.

I make my way inside but think about what he said. He doesn't care for this stuff? He doesn't care to have friends? What does he do? Is he a hermit? I'm disappointed, I really wanted to see him again, and the connection I feel with him is unbelievable. Does he feel it too?

He seemed mad when talking to me, like how he called me wench? What's a wench? It sounds rude but his eyes didn't look mad, just sad. And how he didn't stay to chat, I know I look tired but he couldn't just tell me his name? He gives off an angry vibe but I don't buy it, his eyes tell another story. I'm so intrigued.

Exhausted from the day I decide it's time for bed. I plug in my phone, seeing 32 missed calls but just ignore them and go to bed. I have work tomorrow so I should get some rest. Drifting to sleep I make a promise to myself that I will find my stranger again soon.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Again, let me know how you're feeling by reviewing! Also, feel free to follow or favorite, or even send me a private message! (:

xoxo E


	3. Chapter 3 : My Stranger

Chapter 3 : My Stranger

Hello! I just wanted to post another chapter before it gets crazy here because of Christmas! I hope you all have a great holiday!

Please leave a review if you so wish! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi. I also don't own Netflix as I'm sure it was invented by the God's.

I think I've hit a low point. It's been a week since the incident and each night I only slept for maybe four hours and was up by five am each morning. I feel exhausted but I can't sleep because of all of the guilt. This morning I decide I'm tired of just lying in bed, I decided to take a hot bath. Though the bath is in fact divine, I still feel like absolute shit.

I shouldn't have ran out on Koga at the restaurant but I know if I went back in time I would have done the same thing again. He's such a nice guy but I still have this strong feeling that soul mates exist. Maybe it's the child like wonder I still have or maybe I'm a fool but there has to be something more than just settling? Wow, settling is a harsh word but it's true, Koga and I didn't mesh that well together, to be honest. We are two very different people, the best way to describe it is that he is wild and I am more the tamed type. Sometimes, opposites don't work.

After my bath I decided to watch something on Netflix then I'll get ready for work. One episode of my favorite t.v show won't hurt. Of course this episode would include characters admitting their lasting love for each other. You know what, screw this!

Going through my closet I decide to wear neutral colours, as to not attract attention to myself. I'm not in the mood for pleasant chatter amongst the co-workers, they know all about the incident as I filled them in on the minimal information last week. I end up settling on a white blouse, a black pencil skirt and black flats.

"Should I bring my cellphone? Yes. No. Yes… No… I don't need it! The only person who would contact me at this point would be Koga…" Great I'm talking to myself, might as well buy twenty cats now.

I work at a daycare which is right down the block so I decide I'll walk even though it looks like it might rain. The fresh air is nice on my face, I welcome it whole heartedly as I make my way over. I love my job as it is so gratifying to work with children, besides it will help me keep my mind off of things. At first I took this job as a summer job as I wanted to become a teacher but I fell in love with the place and decided working there full time would make me the happiest version of myself.

However the work day went very slowly and my mind had little distraction from my stupid self from the other night. I know I still looked awful, same as last week, because my coworkers seemed to give me some space, which I was grateful for.

I wasn't very hungry after work so I decided to take a walk towards where I used to live. I missed my old home so much, the house was so beautiful. After my mother died I sold the house because of how much it hurt me to be there and sure enough someone bought it right away. The walk was well over two hours, tow long hours of thinking and talking to myself out loud. When I arrived I saw the family unpacking their car from a grocery trip all laughing and all enjoying each other's company.

Though I was so happy for them, it broke my heart and I couldn't help but begin to cry. The love that couple had for each other was perfect. I always wanted a happy, loving family of my own and I've thrown my chances out the window. Walking a little distance, I decide that I need to stop and take a seat against a wall in an alley way, out of sight. I just sat there and cried. It was one of those cries that was a buildup of everything and it felt good to get it out of my system. But almost as if queued, it began to rain heavily, reflecting my mood exactly. I should have seen this coming; it looked like it was going to rain today. I'm about a two hour walk away from home and I don't have any weather appropriate clothing on.

Getting up from the ground I begin to walk, looking far too pathetic for my own standards. Maybe I should welcome the rain as I can't control my crying and this seems to make it as though I'm not. With full intention of making it home safe, I begin my long walk.

"What are you doing?" HOLY SHIT, startled I turn to see who is talking to me.

Standing in front of me is my handsome stranger, looking perfect in this awful weather. I wonder how I look? At best I look like a drowned rat and here he is looking like a model.

"I'm walking home," I say a little too roughly.

"From what I remember, you're a little far from home?"

"I needed to get some air. Listen I look pretty scary right now and I'm kind of a mess and I just want to get home so," with that I start fast walking in the direction of home.

"You're going to catch a cold," he matches my speed with ease.

Now I'm angry, "GO AWAY, STALKER. I JUST WANT TO GET HOME!"

Without a word he grabs me and begins to run at an incredible speed.

Scared out of my mind I tense and close my eyes. This is where I die… This perfect stranger, who won't give me his name, is going to take me into an abandoned house and is going to murder me. It all makes sense now, no one will ever know. It's always the mysterious ones that kill you, I should learn to stop going places on my own. I mentally begin making my will in my head in hopes as a last request he'll write them down before I die. Just then he comes to a stop and I open my eyes.

I'm in front of my apartment, still soaking wet from the constant down pour, in the arms of this hunky man. I'm so relieved that he's not a killer that without thinking I hug him around his neck and begin to bawl like a lunatic again.

"Uhh, maybe you should let go…" yeah right, I need to let this all out so I make no effort to let go, "alright, pass me your keys…"

I hand him my keys and he manages to find my apartment. In the apartment he drops me on the couch and turns towards the door.

"Wait!" he turned around though it looked like he was uncomfortable. "Thank you, I really appreciate it. Can I at least know your name?"

"It's Inuyasha," oh, I like that.

"I'm Kagome." We continue to look at each other as if drinking in the person we stare at. Did he always have those cute little ears? "You can stay a while if you'd like? I can make some food, maybe ramen? I can even find you a change of clothing? Please don't leave me here alone, I'm tired of feeling lonely."

Maybe he felt bad because with a nod he took off his jacket and hung it up. With that I got up and went into my room to find some clothing he could wear. It's probably awkward that he wears Koga's sweatpants and shirt but I have no other option. I also take this opportunity to change into something more comfortable. As I look in the mirror I realize that, I do in fact, look like a drowned rat. Great… I'll just throw my hair into a ponytail and decide to bring Inuyasha his clothing.

"Here, I hope you don't mind wearing these. They belonged to my ex-boyfriend…" Great, I feel sad again.

"No, it's great… They smell a little of wolf but it'll be fine," he looks disgusted but it's hilarious and without thinking I begin to chuckle.

"The bathroom is just around the corner. Just leave your clothes in there; I'll put them in the dryer later."

Once he's out of the way I begin to make ramen for the both of us. You could tell he lightened up after I started to laugh, which is good because this could be a little awkward. I didn't mean to invite him over but I couldn't help myself, there's just something about him.

While I was getting ramen into bowls, Inuyasha was picking a movie to watch on Netflix. Let's be honest here, he was probably judging me for what I usually watch, which happens to be a lot of romantic comedies. I brought the food to my coffee table just as he chose a movie. I can't believe this is actually happening, act cool.

"I'm not a stalker, by the way. I live over in that area, just around the corner actually. I was going out to get some groceries and I happened to hear you crying, I wasn't going to leave you out there to catch a cold."

"I'm sorry, I was a little on edge later. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I decided to share what had happened the day he brought me home the first time, I think I owed him that much even if he wasn't interest. He listened the whole time and didn't take his eyes off my own. I don't think I've ever had so much attention on me when I spoke before, it felt nice. He offered no advice but I felt very at ease after I had talked to him, like a weight had been lifted. However, it was my turn to ask questions.

"What's with your appearance?" I must have struck a nerve because he looked insecure for a moment and on edge. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, and it's just I want to understand…"

"I'm a half breed. I'm not full demon and I'm not full human. I'm just me…"

Before I could process what to say words began to fall out of my mouth, "Just you seems pretty great."

We kind of just stared at each other after that. Maybe he thought I was crazy now because he didn't seem to believe me. I want him to believe me so badly, I'll make him believe me.

"I think I should go… it's getting late and the movie is done."

"You could stay? You can use the couch until morning? I don't want you to go out on your own this late." I sounded a little too desperate for my own liking but I felt like I owed him this for helping me home twice in a week's time.

"Fine but I'll be gone in the morning; I can't stay any longer than that."

I ran to get him some blankets and a good pillow. I probably shouldn't be this happy but I am and I won't over think it. This perfect man will be sleeping on my couch, in MY HOUSE.

"Thanks Inuyasha," I said with the sweetest smile I could manage while handing him the items.

"Goodnight Kagome."

With that I went into my room and had the sweetest dream I've had in a long time.

Thanks for reading! (:

xoxo E.


	4. Chapter 4: More About You

Chapter 4 : More About You

Hello! Here's another fun chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

I wake up well rested and full of energy. Looking over at my alarm clock I see that's it's only 6 in the morning. What the hell? I went to bed so late so why am I up so early? I mean this has been the first night in a long time that I've slept uninterrupted from the sadness that is me.

OH MY GOD IS INUYASHA STILL HERE!? I left him on the couch last night but he said he was leaving in the morning… Alright I'll sneak out of my room and just check, that isn't creepy at all. However before I leave my room I make sure to check out my face, add a little bit of makeup, I need to look fresh.

Being careful not to make too much noise, he has to have super hearing with those ears on his head, I open my bedroom door and tiptoe to the living room.

HE'S STILL HERE. He must have been absolutely wrecked because he was so determined to be out of here before I woke up or at least that's how I interpreted it. This is the best opportunity I'll ever have to look him over. Moving slowly as to not wake him, I get on my knees in front of him to first observe his face. He is absolutely perfect with fair skin, he doesn't have any blemishes what so ever, and has a strong jaw. I wish I could see his beautiful golden eyes, they're memorizing. His hair is silver and quite long but it looks so soft, I kind of want to touch it. Speaking of touching something, his ears look so touchable that it's taking all of my force not to touch them…

*squeeze* *squeeze*

I can't believe I just touched his ears but he didn't wake up… That was relieving.

He isn't using the blanket so I get to look at his body. Of course I start to turn red because I swear if he wakes up he'll think I'm absolutely crazy. He looks very muscular and he's pretty tall, like not too tall but just the right amount of tall. His arm muscles are divine, I can't help but imagine him holding me, his body tight on mine, closing the distance to what will be an earth shattering kiss as he pushes me against the wall…

"Uhh, what are you doing?'

"OH GOD, I… I… I DROPPED SOMETHING LAST NIGHT AND IM JUST LOOKING FOR IT…" I say as I half run for shelter in the kitchen. I need to distract myself so he doesn't see how red my face is. "I'm going to make breakfast now, do you want some?" I can't hide the panic in my voice.

"Uh, mm, sure," did he just fall back asleep? Yup.

Alright, game plan! First, I'll take a shower then I'll make his food. Surely by then he'll be up so I don't disturb him.

While in the shower I conjure up a plan to keep Inuyasha with me for the day. I need to understand this guy. I want to know about him, he's a mystery to me and I feel so safe with him. After exiting the shower I dry my hair and throw on a pair of leggings and a long white sweater. I look so much better than I did just yesterday but I'll throw on just a little make up and make my way to the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Oh hey! You're awake! I'm going to make breakfast now!" I sound way too excited… "Your clothing are dry now, I left them in the bathroom! If you want you can take a shower? That should give me enough time to make breakfast. Towels are in there and feel free to use whatever you need."

"Feh, alright" With that he went in the direction of the washroom. He should be able to find everything he needs.

I decide to put together yogurt topped with granola. I then put different fruits in separate bowls as I have no idea what he likes. I brew some coffee because who doesn't like coffee. Just as I'm putting everything on the coffee table, (I should buy a real table once I get a bigger place), Inuyasha walks out and I can't help but stare.

"Foods ready." He looks too perfect and I take all of him in. His hair is wet but he has it in a ponytail and his clothing is snug enough that I can see his muscles through his shirt. It's difficult to look away and I'm sure he's aware of my wondering eyes. Pull yourself together, girl.

After we get all of our food figured out I decide to be brave, "so what are your plans for the day?"

"Uhh, I'm off today so I'm not really sure yet…"

"Well I have to go to the supermarket today and I wanted to know if you wanted to come? It's a little walk from here but you'd be helping me greatly."

He sat there in silent for a while as if outweighing his options but also devouring his food as if he hadn't ate in years.

"Yeah, I've seen enough of you to know that you'll probably get into some trouble." I'm not even insulted, he's probably right.

Getting to the supermarket was easy enough; we kind of just asked each other questions the whole time, like the easy ones. Questions like favorite colour, his is red mine is purple, or favorite musical, he hasn't watched one before so that will change. I bought an enormous amount of groceries as I had Inuyasha to carry them all, might as well use his amazing strength for something. I don't mind having this guy around, he's useful and he doesn't seem to mind me or maybe he feels bad for me.

When we arrived at my house he put the groceries down and helped me unpack them. Taking not more than ten minutes we decide to sit down on the couch and watch some t.v while drinking tea.

"So where do you work, I feel like I did all of the talking last night but I don't know much about you."

"I work for my father, he owns a rather large company. It gets stressful but it's really good money so I deal with it."

"What company?"

"Takahashi Industries," he looks uncomfortable and I can understand why. That's a huge company led by a very powerful family. "I don't like bringing it up, it's a good company but it's work."

"Do you have a girl friend?" Oh god, I knew he was uncomfortable so I tried to change the subject and I probably just made it worse.

"Yeah, I do. She was my secretary before she changed jobs to a dentist office. Her name is Kikyo. However things have been going a little odd recently. I just don't trust her anymore…" He seemed lost in his own thoughts, "I'm sorry, I'm talking too much..."

"No, it's fine! I'm listening, tell me."

"I don't think she's being faithful anymore. She's so distant now and her smell is off." I must have given him a weird look because he explained, "I have super smell, I can't explain it but anyways things have been stressful and that's why I was at the park a week ago or so. I just needed space and that is probably the most relaxing place I know."

"I'm sorry. You don't deserve this. I know you don't know me well but I'm here if you ever need anything. She's making a mistake, even if she's not being unfaithful, she doesn't have the right to make you feel this way. I hope you know that you deserve something better than that." I already hate this Kikyo bitch but he doesn't need to know that. "You have the Higurashi promise that I will always be here to protect you," with that I hold up my pinky.

"Are you pinky promising me that you're going to protect me even though you're the one who needs my help?"

"Alright, I'll compromise! I'll protect you and you can protect me! Now pinky promise me before I get insulted."

With a look of determination evident on both of our faces we interlocked our pinky fingers. It felt like an electric shock went through my body when we touched and we both looked up into each other's eyes for what seemed like a long moment.

"I should go now," he got up from the couch and made his way to the door, "but can I give you some advice before I leave, you know seeing as we have each other's backs now? Throw out whatever you have that belonged to your ex-boyfriend. You're just making yourself miserable."

"I will, thanks. I had fun, we should do this again." I wrote down my cell number and handed it to him. "Feel free to call me if you need any protecting."

"Bye, Kagome."

ANNNND he's gone. I half run to my room to find my cell phone. I have to tell Sango about what happened. She'll give me advice because God knows I need it. I feel such a connection with Inuyasha that I could go insane.

"Hi, Sango! I have some juicy gossip for you…"

Thanks for reading! 3 (:

xoxo E.


	5. Chapter 5: Girls Night

Chapter 5: Girls' Night

Hello! Here's a fun chapter and the introduction of another character! I hope you enjoy it! I've finished a couple other chapters and I'm so excited to get them up because it's getting spicy soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Thursday night is girls' night and when I say girls night I mean Sango and I watch movies and complain about our lives. It may sound absolutely boring but believe me, it's a hoot. It's my turn to host girls' night so I set up my Netflix and choose a romantic comedy to watch to set a good mood. I usually select healthy snacks, Sango is a personal trainer, but tonight feels like a chips and dip kind of night. Not to mention I ordered pizza because a girl needs to treat herself.

While waiting for Sango to arrive I kept myself busy with cleaning the house up a little. Koga hadn't been back since the incident but I mail him his belongings so nothing is left of him in the apartment. I couldn't bring myself to delete his number though, just because I wouldn't marry the guy doesn't mean I don't care about his wellbeing. I also came around to answering his text messages telling him that at some point we'll go out for coffee to talk about what happened but that I'd need some time as to sort my own thoughts out. I had to admit, he was pretty considerate towards how I felt, which was nice. It all felt like a breath of fresh air.

*Ding Dong*

Finally! "Sango!" I gave her a hug once I opened the door.

Once the pizza arrived and snacks were laid out, Sango and I gushed about all the latest gossip.

"So this perv has been coming into the gym and requesting me as his personal trainer."

"A perv? That seems mean, why would you make that assumption?"

"Well he grabbed my ass within the first few seconds of meeting me," I bursted out laughing! What was this guy thinking?

"What's his name?" I was way beyond curious.

"Well I'm not supposed to say names for confidentiality reasons but whatever, his name is Miroku. He's good looking but he looks like a player. I'm not really into that type of guy, you know?"

"I get it. It's hard to find guys that aren't very perverted now. I think it's our age group but I could be wrong. Why can't these things be easier?" I say a little too dramatically.

"All I can say is that I'm glad you and Koga aren't a thing anymore," I gave her a look, he wasn't that bad, "don't look at me like that. It just wasn't right, I want you to be the happiest version of yourself. I don't want you to settle for less because you're scared."

She was right; this girl seemed to know me better than I knew myself. At times it was aggravating, like when I first started to date Koga, but at the end of the day she was someone I could completely rely on without fail. She was my family so I respected what she had to say.

"What about this Inuyasha guy though? Like I know you told me about the other day and all but I'm curious about him. Has he called you since you've given him your number?"

"No, I should have told him to text me. Who calls in this day and age? I seem like a fool now. I didn't even get his number! It's probably for the best though, he has a girlfriend and I need to work on me." It's true I shouldn't get all caught up in a guy I just met. Sure he's good looking but I know nothing about him.

As if Sango could read my mind she reassured me, "You're right, he seems like he would be a good friend. Just keep it that way, okay? I don't think you need any more hurting. We just picked you up from the Koga incident, it's time to think about yourself and be independent."

She was right, of course. I would keep him as a friend, a very attractive friend with unbelievably beautiful eyes.

After this, conversation became light hearted and we just laughed and joked as we watched the movie. Sango decided to stay the night as it would be easier than to travel at this hour. I was grateful she was sensible enough to be safe.

"Remember, we're going to the gym tomorrow after you're done work."

"Great…" just what I want to do on a Friday evening.

With that we went to bed exhausted from the day.

The next day seemed to speed right on through. I left Sango in the morning, her work hours were set by herself so she would be working when I got to the gym. However, I walked outside and today had been much colder than usual; it is nearing the end of fall after all, besides November was always harsh. Throwing on an elegant coat I walked to work, much more cheerful than usual. Work was eventful as all of the children were given candy by one of the parents. Most of the children were uncontrollably hyper while two became very sick. I was left to attend to the sick kids, which might have been better than dealing with children jumping off the walls.

Once work was done I dragged myself to the gym. Don't get me wrong, I enjoy a good workout but after what I ate last night I know I would have to work my ass off today. I entered the gym and immediately made my way to Sango. Something was odd about Sango, she looked super tense.

"What's wrong?" I was very curious as she's usually quite well tempered.

"That's the guy I was talking about yesterday." I was lost, "the pervert…"

Ooooooh.

"He is good looking, wow!"

"Not the point. He just grabbed my ass again. If I wasn't working I swear I would slap him."

Just as she was speaking he happened to look up and see me. Without hesitation he made his way over to me. I had to admit he was pretty smooth. He had a confident stride but I mean it made sense. He had black hair, in a small pony tail and dark eyes. Not exactly my type but he was alright looking.

"Excuse me but…" before he could even finish talking to me Sango had interrupted.

"None of that, go work out or something! She isn't interested."

"No worries my Sango, you are the only one that holds my eyes," oh yes, he was smooth.

I pulled her away from him before she actually did something rash that could cause her to be unemployed. After a little pep talk, Sango became herself again and worked out with me on the treadmills. She was much more fit than I was but we had a good workout none the less. After I was done my work out I left Sango at the gym.

Leaving the gym I decided to get some coffee and make my way to the park. I knew what Inuyasha liked so I grabbed him one as well in hopes that he would be there. Entering the park I made my way to my bench all the while searching to see if I could find him. Where does he usually go? The park isn't that large but didn't he mention that he hung out in the trees or something? I honestly wasn't so sure where to look so I gave up and looked to my bench.

Oh, he's on my bench?

"Hey!" I must have startled him from his thoughts because he seemed completely surprised.

"Uh, hey."

"I thought you were supposed to have super hearing or something? I could have actually scared you!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Alright, he's grumpy.

"I brought you a coffee. Before you say anything, I thought I might find you here so I thought I would be nice."

Maybe he's not used to nice gestures but he got embarrassed and grabbed the coffee all the while looking in another direction. He wasn't fooling me though. I decided to sit down with him in hopes he might stir up a conversation but he didn't. He just sat there as if I didn't exist.

"What? Do I not exist anymore?" I feel a little insulted though I probably shouldn't.

He just looked at me with no intention of answering.

"Well if that's the case, I'll just go." With that I start to march away.

He probably felt bad because he didn't immediately call me back but maybe give him a minute and he was calling my name. I decided to give him another chance so I went back to the bench beside him.

"Listen, I'm just stressed out. I'm used to being here alone so it's weird for me to talk."

"Maybe you just have a problem with expressing yourself." Well that slipped out.

"Feh."

I deserve that answer but I can't help myself but to keep bothering him, "So what's wrong?"

"It's just been a long day. Work is always stressful, I'm a partner in the company so I run some of the show but my dad is always watching my every move. It doesn't help that my brother is an asshole and I have to work closely with him. I usually come here after work to calm down."

I guess I can see where he's coming from, I wouldn't be cut out for the corporate lifestyle. But he is, his suit looks impressive on him and I take a moment to appreciate how important he looks. He looks like he has a lot of authority; he has that look about him. I would hate to be on his bad side.

"The coffee should help a little, I know that it always helps me a little," I say as sweetly as possible.

"I'm sorry I never called you," you should be I say to myself, "I've been busy."

"What are you doing tonight?"

He looked at his phone and without trying to make it seem like I was snooping I saw that he had a conversation open.

"Well apparently nothing." He seemed disappointed.

"Oh good, let's go!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him off of the bench. "It's Friday, we should go do something fun! Do you have anything in mind?" He needed to be put in a better mood, grumpy Inuyasha brings out the sassy Kagome and as much as I adore that side of me, I don't think we would clash very well.

"We can walk around?"

"I said something fun not something you can do at any time… WAIT! Isn't there a festival happening in town?!" Without waiting for a reply I called for a taxi. "This is going to be so much fun!" I felt like a child all the while I could sense Inuyasha was a little excited as well.

Thanks for reading!

xoxo E.


	6. Chapter 6: Connected

Chapter 6: Connected

School is back in session so I thought I would let everyone know that my chapters will probably be posted on Fridays now as I tend to forget nights that I have class! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Feel free to leave a review to let me know how you're feeling about the story! Thanks for the support! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

It's amazing how quickly you can become attached to someone you just met. Meeting Inuyasha was like meeting Sango for the first time. I was a loner back when my mom was dying but Sango became so important to me within minutes of meeting her. It was like it was fate that I had met her in that way and now she still pushes me to be me greatest self. For Inuyasha it's the same, I just feel this great trust and respect for him. It's like my dreams were telling me to find this mystery man and I'm glad I did at such a crucial time in my life.

Sitting in the cab I realize I should text Sango and invite her to the festival as well. I think she would really enjoy some time out and she would be able to meet Inuyasha. I trust her opinion on who I surround myself with more than I trust my own. I need her guidance more than I can even realize.

*Hey Sango! I'm going to the festival with Inuyasha! Want to join us?*

Within seconds she replies, *I'm not going to be the odd one out. Girl code, look it up.*

*I need you here, you have to meet him. Bring a friend with you? ;)*

*I don't have a " friend ;)" and you're well aware of that!*

*I'm turning off my phone, I trust that you'll figure it out and be here to support me. Love you!*, Oh she isn't going to like that. I shouldn't have played the trust card but it would be so much fun! I can't wait to see who she's going to bring, she needs to find a man. Sure Sango is independent but it wouldn't hurt for her to get some affection once in a while.

"So I invited a friend to join us! She's a lot of fun and tonight we are celebrating!"

"I mean, I thought I told you that I'm not really into the whole friend thing..?" he looks quite uncomfortable but we will have none of that.

"Oh, it's just one night! And besides, it's good to meet new people! Don't make me celebrate alone," cue pouty face.

"Feh, fine," worked like a charm, "what are we celebrating?"

"End of another work week and new friends!" I am a ball of sunshine and nobody is going to ruin my mood, not today!

We finally arrived at the festival and Inuyasha insisted on paying the cab driver. Once out of the cab I dragged Inuyasha to a bench to examine the crowd. I'm all about having fun but I have a feeling he would appreciate taking a look before diving right into the festivities. The night was a little cold and my coat wasn't the best at keeping me warm but it was definitely manageable. There are a lot of people here but it all looks so exciting. Just as I was about to suggest going to do some activities a hand grabbed my shoulder.

"I came, are you happy?"

"Sango!" I'm excited to see her date, "and Miroku..?" If I was drinking anything right now it would be flying out of my face. This is not what I expected but he looked more than happy to be beside her.

"Oh, gym girl, you look just as dazzling since the last time I saw you," oh boy.

"It's Kagome and this is Inuaysha. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku," introductions, introductions, introductions.

Once Inuyasha and Miroku linked eyes they immediately went in for a hug. They know each other?

"Man, I didn't think I would see you here tonight!" Miroku couldn't control his excitement and it was funny to see. I've only every experienced his seductive side but I have to admit I like this side of him.

"Yeah, I didn't have much of a choice otherwise," I just stuck out my tongue at him because it's true Inuyasha had no other option, "I see you've found someone to come with after all."

"Oh, yes. My sweet Sango decided to invite me as I was leaving the gym." He winked at Sango who looked at me like she might slap me if we don't go and do something soon.

With that I decided to lead the gang into the festivity grounds. We all went to various games and found out that Inuyasha and Miroku were very competitive. They also filled us in on how they knew each other. Miroku just happened to have taken Kikyo's place after she left her job as Inuyasha's secretary. They seemed to get along at work quite well but Miroku explained that Inuyasha never really went out with the boys after work. Miroku happened to wink at me, I would assume as a thank you for getting Inuyasha out and around.

I was happy he was connecting with all of us, we made a fun little group. Sango seemed to like him but I can't be sure until I have her alone. She's a very polite person and wouldn't want to upset anyone if she did have a real problem. Even Miroku and Sango were getting along, when he wasn't acting inappropriate. I mean, they would laugh often at each other's jokes so that was a good sign. I think this night was good for everyone, a happy little celebration.

After walking around and playing games for about two hours we decided to try some rides. I had my heart set on the ferris wheel so I dragged Inuyasha by my side. He didn't seem to mind but I think it was because we wanted Sango and Miroku to have some time together. Despite her over exaggerated facial expressions, I think she might actually like him and it was obvious that he had a thing for her. Getting on the ride took no time and finally Inuyasha and I found some time to actually have a real conversation all evening.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I said a sweetly as possible.

"Feh, it's alright."

"Oh please, stop acting like you aren't having fun. I love festivals, when I was little my mom and dad would take me to them and try to win me a prize. They could never win the big toys, you know the ones that are bigger than an actual human, but I always enjoyed my time here."

"Tell me about your parents?"

"Well my mom and dad we're the most caring people I have ever met. They had such big hearts. My father died first, one day he was fine, the next he was gone. I was very young so it didn't make much sense. My mom really stepped up after that, she was my anchor. She continued to raise me and tell me stories about the three of us. They really loved each other, it was quite beautiful really. Then she became really sick and I was lucky that Sango was there for me when she passed away. It's sad to think about but I really do have some beautiful memories with them, I'm so blessed to have experienced so much love."

Inuyasha sat quietly for a few moments. It felt like an eternity and I felt self-conscious as I had just laid out some of my story all in such little time knowing him. In hopes that he would reciprocate the same trust in me, I decided to ask him the same question.

"Tell me about your parents? You don't have to, just only if you want to."

"Uh, there's not that much to tell. My mom is human and my father is full demon. He was married before my mother and they had a son before me who is full demon. My brother doesn't care much for me, we fight a lot believe it or not. My father's first marriage failed because he found his true love. At first he tried to fight it, how could he fall in love with a mere human woman but he was hooked and they always found a way to be near each other. My father is still pretty clinical with me as he doesn't show much affection but my mom is different, she tries to be there for me but it's hard. I don't know, I just don't let her in because I don't want to disappoint her. I think she expects something out of me that I'm not capable of."

Wow, that's a lot to take in. So his mother is human and his dad is a full demon? It sounds romantic to me really but I guess thinking of love as love allows me to think so freely about it. Just my common knowledge of these things allows me to be aware that some full demons don't accept this. Koga wasn't really supposed to be with me at first but after his father passed it didn't really matter anymore. Come to think of it, I don't think Koga ever really fully agreed with having half-demon children. He never wanted kids but he never outright said why.

"I'm sure she loves you just the way you are. I mean look at you, I would say you've grown into something spectacular." The disbelief was evident on his face so I continued, "I mean, you helped me home twice. You could have just left me to be alone in a park or you could have left me in the rain. You obviously care about others. It's evident you have a big heart, Inuyasha."

"Feh, thanks."

"I am curious though… What powers do you have? I know you can run quickly because the last time you got me home. Actually about that why did you cab me home one time then run the next?"

"Oh, well I try not to draw too much attention to my powers but the first time I didn't want to freak you out. I didn't know you and most people aren't really familiar with how demons or, in my case, half-demon's works. But yeah, I have superhuman speed and strength, my senses are much better than yours and I can heal myself at a much quicker rate. I don't know, there are little things I guess." He seemed embarrassed to be talking about himself.

"Wow, that's incredible. Do you understand how incredible you are!?" I would love to have all of those abilities.

He didn't have time to reply because the ride had stopped and we had to get off. He simply gave me a dazzling smile that reached his eyes. It was outstanding and my heart stopped all the while freezing me in my tracks. That's when he turned to grab my hand to guide me safely off the ride. Once out of the way he stopped and hugged me tightly all the while lifting me and spinning me around. At first I was caught off guard but once I realized what was happening I hugged him with all of my force. This man deserved to know how special and amazing he was. Maybe he doesn't feel cherished now but I'll make sure that he always feels cherished around me.

Once putting me down he finally answered, "I'm sorry but no one ever… I just… thank you." His smile was still there and I couldn't help but smile like a fool as well. Looking from an outsider's perspective they might think we were lovers as we held each other's arms smiling goofily at each other. "Come on," he said while pulling me towards some of the games.

We went to a game that involved throwing a ball at stacked bottles, if you could hit all of them knocking them all over at the same time you could win a big price. Inuyasha paid the man and threw his ball towards the stacked bottles. He managed to get them all down on his first shot. The man seemed surprised as no one had yet knocked all of them over yet.

"OH MY GOD, YOU DID IT!" I couldn't contain my excitement.

"You get to choose one of the large stuffed animals," the man waved towards three stuffed toys taller than myself.

"Choose one," Inuyasha smiled at me.

"THIS IS A HUGE DECISION! UH, UH, I LOVE THE GIRAFE BUT THE HUGE ELEPHANT AND THE BEAR…"

"You'd think this was a life changing decision…" I just gave Inuyasha a look. He doesn't get it but it's a huge decision.

"I'll get the brown bear." The choice was made because of the red ribbon it had around it's neck. I think Inuyasha would have liked that stuffed animal the most simply because of his favorite colour being involved. Plus who doesn't love a huge teddy bear?

Inuyasha grabbed my bear and we made our way over to the bench we had started at when we first arrived. We told Sango we were going to meet her here when she was done but I really just wanted to talk to Inuyasha alone.

"What are you going to name him?"

"Brown bear."

"Brown bear? You're not going to give it a real name?"

"That is a real name! He's my brown bear and that's how it is." He chuckled at me.

"Thanks for inviting tonight. Kikyo and I were supposed to celebrate our anniversary tonight but she messaged me to cancel because she had to work late. She's lying, I know that but I don't want to fight with her. I had reservations at a restaurant and everything but I'm actually very glad that this all worked out this way. You said let's celebrate earlier and I just sat there feeling bad for myself but you were right, this was a great celebration."

"It's not over, we're all going to go back to my place after this!" Knowing his girlfriend bailed on him made me sad but I wasn't going to let that ruin the fun.

"Thanks, seriously."

Just then Sango and Miroku came into view smiling at each other and I had hope for them despite what Sango might say. You could see chemistry between them and I kind of hope that they get together. She soon saw me and made her way over.

"We're going to my house now to watch movies, you guys coming?" It wasn't really a question but I thought it would be polite.

"Let's do this!" Miroku was on my level of excitedness and I was grateful.

With the gang ready we made our way to find a cab. My brown bear was put on Inuyasha and we all squeezed into the cab and made our way to my house. When we arrived I grabbed four wine glasses and poured vodka into them. We are a classy group we need our alcohol to reflect that. Putting on a movie we made a drinking game and all got pretty drunk.

Around three in the morning Sango decided she was going to cab home and to save on money Miroku was going to cab with her as well. I thought that would be the safest option so I watched them leave, kind of hoping they spend the night together. I insisted that Inuyasha just stay the night again partly because I enjoy having him around but also because I don't want him to go to an empty house tonight.

"Can you bring brown bear to my room? I would but I can't even hold myself up." I was drunk and I don't handle myself well.

"Come on broooown bear, time to go to bed!" He grabbed the bear and followed me to my room. He set brown bear in a corner and fell onto my bed.

What the hell, he can sleep here. I got onto the bed and started to bounce around for no apparent reason.

"Do you think it was fate that we met?"

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha was making himself comfortable on the left side of the bed.

"Don't judge me, okay? I had a dream one night and you were there… well kind of… I saw your eyes and I couldn't look away then I saw you in the park. That's why I called out to you."

"My eyes? Listen, listen, I know they're weird, Kikyo tells me all of the time… There's nothing I can do about it, contacts hurt my eyes."

"WHAT AN ASSHOLE. I'm sorry, actually no I'm not. What is her problem?" I'm so heated it's insane, "listen to me, you're eye colour is amazing. No, seriously, I wanted to know you as soon I saw your eyes. You need to surround yourself with people who appreciate you… jeez."

"Come here, come here, thanks friend." He then grabbed me and hugged me while we both laid there.

He smells so good all of the time. The combination of his scent, his warmth from hugging and the way his hand rubbed my back made me fall asleep. I slept in his arms all night as if he had to stay near me and it was the first time ever that I had felt so connected to someone.

Thanks for reading!

Xoxo E.


	7. Chapter 7: Dress Up

Chapter 7: Dress Up

I hope you like this chapter! Thanks for the support! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

A few weeks had passed since the fall festival and the friendship between Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and I grew pretty strong. Over the last couple of weeks we had taken time to hang out by doing fun activities. Miroku and Sango were getting very close but Sango refused to admit she liked him. It didn't help that Miroku was a total player and would hit on different women wherever we went. Though he flirted, it was evident that Sango was on his mind all of the time. He would text her when he was working, he would go to the gym to see her and he would never refuse to hangout when she was around.

I'm glad I made new friends, I mean I've always had a few close friends but once everyone got jobs we all separated and only met up once in a while. For a while Sango was my main friend to go to but now I felt comfortable around Inuyasha and even Miroku. I could even go as far to say that they had all become my best friends.

Inuyasha and I definitely had become very close. I had ended up telling Sango about the night we all got drunk and Inuyasha stayed over. Inuyasha and I never really talked about it in the morning. We woke up in each other's arms and just laughed about it. He left that morning and I called Sango. Miroku ended up staying the night at her house but apparently nothing happened. He did sleep in her bed and they did share a kiss in the morning before he left to go home. They haven't kissed since then but he often talks about it.

I woke up this morning in a great mood for various reasons. One was that, though it was cold, it had finally started to snow those big snowflakes I just love. But what made my mood amazing was that I only had to work until 12pm today. Once a year volunteer students from a local high school would come to the daycare and help with some of the work load. As there was usually many volunteers my boss would allow one of the employees half the day off as to not have the daycare crowded. Lucky for me, he decided that I could take the day off. I had no idea what I was going to do for the rest of the day but it was a personal victory to have freedom for the day.

Once I got home I decided to organize my closet. Sure, it wasn't exciting but with some good music I managed to keep it entertaining. While looking though my closet I found an old dress that I had bought myself last year. I can't believe I forgot about this, I bought it for a date with Kouga but he had cancelled because of work. I remember I was so furious that I threw the dress in my closet out of rage and I guess I just forgot it even existed. It's a pretty hot dress! It was a red dress, reached just below the knee and had two inch straps. Finally feeling bored of cleaning my closet I decided that this sexy red dress had been banished long enough and I couldn't help but try it on.

Once it was on I decided to play dress up because why not? I went to the bathroom and put on some makeup as if I was going to a formal party and my hair was already in curls for work. I looked good! The only thing to complete this look would be some cute heels. I went into my closet again to grab my black heels that were three inches tall. I felt so confident looking in the mirror. I should dress this good all of the time.

*ring ring*

I wasn't expecting anyone to call… the caller I.D revealed it was Miroku.

*ring ring*

"Hello, Miroku?"

"Hey, Kagome! I need a huge favor… please? I will owe you big time but I don't know anyone else who isn't busy right now."

"Uh, sure! What is it?"

"Can you bring me a lunch? Listen, I know it doesn't seem like a big deal but I forgot my lunch and I'm not supposed to leave work. Inuyasha's dad is pretty scary and I don't want to piss him off by leaving. Please Kagome?" I can understand where he's coming from.

"Sure! I can do that! When do you need it for?"

"Well I have to be in a meeting at 2 so could you bring it before that? Please?"

I look at the time and see that it's already 1. If I bring him food now that will give him enough time to eat before his meeting. Oh shit! I'm still wearing my dress and I don't have time to change!

"I… Okay, I'll be there soon! Text me the location and where to find you! Bye!"

Oh well! I don't have time to change so I throw on a black peacoat, grab some leftovers from yesterday that are already in a container and run out the door still in my dress and heels. Once in a cab I give him the address Miroku texted me and wait patiently to arrive.

It took twenty minutes to get to the building but it would still give Miroku time to eat his food. The building was huge and it looked intimidating. The interior was very white and felt cold but professional. At a large desk sat a young lady with black hair and brown eyes. Her tag read Rin and she had a lovely little voice.

"Hi, how can I help you?"

"Hi, my name is Kagome! I'm here to bring Miroku a lunch." Maybe she won't let me go…

"Oh! Kagome! Miroku just called me to tell me you were coming! That's so sweet that you're here to bring him lunch! He's on the 15th floor, you just follow the hallway and he'll be at the first desk you see!" She's such a sweet girl, I'll have to come by sometime and bring her some snacks.

"Thanks so much, Rin."

I made my way to the elevator and entered it with three young men. My face turned red once the doors closed as it was clear the men were looking at how I was dressed. I wasn't overdressed compared to them, thank goodness, but the dress definitely showed what curves I had. It made me feel self-conscious.

I was thankful when the elevator finally stopped on the 15th floor as I got off alone. This floor matched the main floor except it had painting containing a lot of red and black. They looked almost historical but beautiful and elegant. After making my way down a small hall with some random doors I came to an opening where I spotted Miroku.

"Oh, Kagome! Thank goodness! What would I do without you?"

"I brought you leftovers because I didn't have much time to prepare food. I hope you like it!"

"I'm sure it's delicious. I'm so grateful! I owe you one!"

Just as I was about to answer Miroku a figure I recognized was walking past the desk and making their way towards double doors into a room I couldn't see into. Almost as soon as I saw him, he noticed me.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha looked amused.

"Miroku forgot his lunch so I thought I would be nice and bring him some food," I happened to sneak a peek at Miroku to see that he was already close to being finished the food. It made me proud of my cooking skills.

Inuyasha looked handsome as ever and very confident. Maybe it was because he was at work or that he actually felt powerful here but his confidence made him irresistible. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie, his hair was back in a low ponytail and he looked well rested. As I looked at him it was evident that he was looking at me with searching eyes as well.

"Miroku, do I have anything scheduled for the next hour?" Inuyasha continued to look at me while talking to Miroku

"No, you have nothing for the rest of the day, actually."

"Follow me," oh damn, yes please. Again, a confident Inuyasha was irresistible.

He went back to the double doors where he opened one and signaled me into the room. I made my way over and entered. It was a beautiful room with windows facing outside all along three walls. The view was beautiful. Centered at the far end of the room was his black desk with two white chairs facing the desk. On the wall with the double doors was book cases filled with many huge books. I make a mental note of looking at the titles later as I was curious about what he read.

"Nice office. I knew you said you were a partner but wow!" I half ran to the other side of his desk where I sat in his chair. "Oh, I feel powerful. Get me some water, peasant!" I said with a goofy smile on my face.

Inuyasha sat on of the two chairs in front of me, "Why aren't you at work?"

"I got off work at 12pm so I'm free!"

"Do you have a date?" Why would have ask that? Oh, my look right now.

"No…" I'm so embarrassed, "I was cleaning my closet and I found my dress and I played dress up…"

"You clean up nice, Kagome!" I started to blush uncontrollably.

"It's sad because I don't have very much to dress up for anymore. I love wearing dresses and getting all dolled up, you know? Maybe I should throw a formal party..? I'll have to rent a venue or something. Could you imagine all of those people in my small apartment?" The thought made me laugh because though my apartment was very small, it wouldn't matter because I didn't know very many people anyway.

"I go to too many formal parties. You aren't missing out."

"Formal parties for what exactly?"

"Work parties. My father really enjoys entertaining clients and future clients."

"You work too much. You know what we should do? We should bail on work. I'll make food and we'll watch movies. It's a lazy day…" he looks like he's contemplating it, "come on, it'll be fun!"

"Let's do this!"

Inuyasha was grabbing his belongings to leave while I started to make my way to the doors. Deciding to go ahead I went to see Miroku. I caught Miroku playing solitaire and had to promise not to tell Inuyasha.

"Miroku, you can leave after you're done your meeting at 2. I'll talk to you later!" Inuyasha looked pumped.

"You guys are leaving?"

"Stop whining, Miroku." I stuck my tongue out at him, I was clearly enjoying myself far too much.

Inuyasha and I made our way into the elevator and looked at one and other. Once in the elevator I had to fix his coat.

"Do you dress yourself because if you say yes I won't believe you." His collar was everywhere so I put it into place.

"Shut up." We were still facing each other when the elevator doors opened with my hands still on his shirt collar while the elevator made its way to the first floor.

"Inuyasha!" whose voice was that? I was curious and so I looked over still touching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't seem impressed at all as he mumbled something like "oh god no" under his breath and it kind of sounded like he growled, I wanted to laugh a little but I was still curious as to who called him.

"Inuyasha, baby, I was just coming to see you."

Oh no. Oh no.

"Hi, my name is Kikyo, Inuyasha's girlfriend. Who are you?" Wow, she really does sound like a bitch. This is bad.

Thanks for reading!

xoxo E.


	8. Chapter 8: Dancing

Chapter 8: Dancing

I hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's a little late but it's midterm season again and I'm behind on some of my readings! Feel free to leave a review or send a private message, I want to know how you're feeling about the story so far.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Kikyo had black hair and brown eyes. She was small, very thin and short but around the same height as myself. She was actually quite pretty if she didn't have a constant scowl on her face. She also looked old, or at least older than she would probably is. She gave off a bad vibe in my opinion but it's probably because she scares the shit out of me without even trying.

Inuyasha seemed to change once she came around as well. While he's normally very calm around me, he turned very cold and obedient around her. Was he afraid of her? I mean, personally, I would be but he's supposed to be in love with her. This doesn't look like love at all.

He turned from me and grabbed my wrist, leading me out of the elevator towards his girlfriend. The way he positioned me was so that I was slightly behind him. It was as if he was going to shield me from whatever Kikyo was about to say. I mean, she does look unapproachable but surely he's just being cautious.

"Hello, Kikyo. I didn't expect to see you here." He sounded clinical and as if it was rehearsed.

"Baby, I told you I would come visit sometime this week. I guess you couldn't focus very well while being entertained by…" she was looking at me intently until I realized she wanted to know my name.

"Kagome." I stuck out my hand to shake hers but she effectively avoided it.

"Come, Inuyasha, I need a dress for the party this weekend." Way to talk to him like a dog.

I just stared at her in disbelief while she grabbed Inuyasha's arm out of frustration and dragged him behind her. I might actually have found the person I have ever hated. Not only did she look like she was a bitch, she actually was a bitch. What was he thinking? I still hadn't moved from my place which might have been the reason why he turned to me effectively stopping Kikyo in her tracks, he was stronger than a mere human after all. He didn't say anything but he continued to search my eyes.

"Inuyasha, I'm sorry, did you have plans with this woman? Were these plans more important than being with your girlfriend?" She was beginning to make a scene and I was so embarrassed but nothing could prepare me for what she was about to say. "Are you cheating on me, you dumb dog? Is this who you spend your time with? Who is she? TELL ME! WHO IS SHE?"

At this point she made her way in front of me, a mere inch away from my face, "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU TRY AND STEAL SOMEONES BOYFRIEND, YOU TRAMP."

I was frozen in my place. Did she call me a tramp? I mean I know I felt something for Inuyasha but I have no intention of taking him away from her. I didn't know what to say and I prayed something from above would take me away from this situation. In my panic I heard the elevator ding behind me.

"Oh, Kagome, love! You guys waited for me! When Inuyasha joked that you guys weren't going to wait I was heartbroken. Ready to go shopping, darling?" Thank God for Miroku.

"Oh, she's with you? Inuyasha, why didn't you just say that you were walking her down to wait on Miroku? Shopping? Is she coming to the party as well?" She was faking happy and it was far too obvious.

"Mhm, I wouldn't go to a party alone, now would I?"

"Right, anyway, Inuyasha come along. You don't have any reason to be here anymore." She grabbed him once more and pulled him out of the office into the street.

"That was messed up. Miroku, how did you know to come down?! She's absolutely frightening."

"Rin sent me an email so I rushed down. Everyone knows how Kikyo is and I wasn't about to let you get into trouble with her. I should run back upstairs now but seriously come to the party Saturday with me, Sango is out of town and I can't risk going alone. She won't have a problem with it because she trusts you and I won't pull anything with you. Please?"

"Of course I'll come. Thank you so much, Miroku. I'll see you later."

After Miroku was back on the elevator I turned and went to Rin. I hadn't noticed her during that whole ordeal but I owed her a thank you. For a woman who knows absolutely nothing about me, she really saved my butt back then.

"Thank you so much. Rin. That was probably the most intense thing I've ever been involved with. I was scared she was going to tackle me. I owe you one."

"Kagome, it was nothing. You don't deserve that and neither did Inuyasha. I'll trust you that nothing is happening between you and Inuyasha but, girl to girl, I wish there was. Everyone here hates Kikyo, at first she was very sweet but as soon as she had Inuyasha, she showed her true colours."

"Thank you, she is pretty nasty," we shared a little giggle together, "i'll come back and see you soon Rin! I'm so glad I met you! I'll see you around!" We exchanged big smiles and I made my way out of the building.

I guess it's time to buy a new dress and a new set of heals. If Kikyo and I are there together I might as well show her how classy of a woman I am. No one calls me a tramp and doesn't live to regret it.

It was finally Saturday morning and I had full intentions of looking drop dead gorgeous today. Miroku was to meet me here at noon to get ready together then make our way to the venue. I had to admit that I was nervous but also very excited.

When I woke up I went straight the shower then to get ready. I straightened my hair to perfection and did my makeup like a pro. Thank goodness for the internet because I had really no idea what to do but I knew I needed to do something new. After this was finally done, I put on my dress. The dress was a silver strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline that reached the floor. My heels were red to add a bit of colour. Looking in the mirror I decided I looked good but I would let Miroku critique it as he knew what men liked in women.

He arrived probably twenty minutes later so I had a lot of time to over think my look. Was I too fancy, not fancy enough? I was beyond nervous but I had to have faith I was going to be okay. I wish Sango was here, she would be honest with me and she was pretty good at doing makeup.

Miroku looked me over head to toe all the while being completely silent. I was becoming more nervous as the time seemed to stop. Maybe I wasn't cut out for this. I've done fancy parties but somehow this seemed quite different.

"You look stunning. I wouldn't change a thing about how you look, Kagome."

"Really, am I over-dressed or underdressed?"

"Just right, you'll fit right in!"

"I got you a matching tie, I hope you don't mind." He grabbed the tie and put it on without hesitation which made me feel somewhat better as well.

By the time I was fully prepared, getting advice, getting my purse, coat and calling the cab, it was about one and so we left to go to the party. The whole ride I was very nervous but I knew that I would have to be on my game incase Kikyo came near me. I can't sit there and let her walk all over me this time.

The venue was beautiful, it was a held in a hotel with food and alcohol served for free. The room was mostly marble but it had many colours around that included gold, blue and purple colours in various areas. It felt like a winter wonderland and I absolutely adored it.

Once taking off our coats, Miroku took me around the room to meet a few of his work friends. They were all very sweet and we stuck around them for a good amount of time. They were a fun group except their dates were very cold. I think Miroku sensed my unease as he pointed me to the washrooms away from the group and signaled to text him when I was ready to deal with the group again, I was thankful.

On my way to the washrooms I spotted Rin with a group of older looking folks. Without hesitation I made my way to her as I considered her a friend for the other day.

"Rin! How are you? I'm so glad to see you." I gave her a quick hug as I couldn't help myself but she also seemed to enjoy the hug as she laughed causing the rest of the group to laugh with her.

"Kagome, you came! I'm so happy! I hope Miroku is enjoying himself, I know how he gets sometimes."

"Oh no worries, he's seeing my best friend! I'm here to keep an eye on him because he's on probation." I couldn't help but giggle at Miroku's strange ways.

Instead of being rude, I decided to introduce myself to the group of people. They all seemed charming as they took my hand without hesitation and laughed at me when I cracked little jokes. Rin's group consisted of two full demon men and a human woman. Their names were Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and the woman was known as Izayoi. Rin was holding Sesshomaru's hand so I assumed they were an item which was sweet but I was curious about the other couple in front of me. I hadn't thought more than that at this point as I was still very nervous.

People began to dance so Rin and Sesshomaru made their way to the dance floor. I wasn't in the mood to dance yet so I stayed behind and lucky for me Inutaisho had to leave to talk to some friends so I had company. Izayoi was very sweet and was lovely with her beautiful big brown eyes and her lovely black hair. I think she was fond of me as she had her arm around mine. She was charming as well, she would tell me stories about herself.

"So tell me about yourself, Kagome. You seem like a sweet girl but I want to know more about you."

Something about her reminded me about my mom and I decided I could trust her. I told her all about my parents and my profession. She seemed saddened by my story but I reassured her that I was okay with all of it, I had come with peace on all of the events of my past.

"What about your love life?" She must have seen an expression come across my face because she pressed on, "oh, there is someone?! Tell me, a beautiful woman like you must have someone around!"

I adore this lady; of course I'm going to spill the beans! "Well there is this man that I haven't been able to keep off my mind. He makes me happy, you know? I just enjoy being with him all of the time. But he has a girl friend and I respect that so I'm just his friend which is enough for me. He's a blessing to have around. He's my best friend."

"Darling, that sounds lovely. I hope it works out for you, I really do." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. Did I already mention that I adored this lady? "I wish I had a daughter, I have two boys." Two boys? Wait? "I love Rin but I don't trust my youngest son's girlfriend, she seems to have her own agenda."

"Who is your youngest son?"

"His name is Inuyasha. Maybe you'll meet him tonight? He's here somewhere! I think he could use a friend like you!"

He never told me the names of his family members! I mean I probably should have guessed but I can't be left responsible! What the hell! Maybe I should make a run for it. I just told the mother of the man I like that I do in fact have a thing for him. I'll make up an excuse. I stare at the floor as if it will give me a decent excuse but nothing happens. Crap. Crap. Crap.

"Oh, there he is! Inuyasha! Come here!"

OH CRAP, LOOK DOWN!

"Kagome? You made it!" before I could process what was happening Inuyasha gave me a great big hug in front of his mother. The mother I had just talked to about a man I was crazy about. Can the floor open up and swallow me whole?

"Hey, Yasha! Of course I came!"

"I'm so sorry about Kikyo the other day, I didn't know she was around. I'll make it up too you!"

"You know each other? You two seem close…" She was definitely putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Yes, I guess you could say she's become important to me." Firstly, he seemed deeply embarrassed. Secondly, his mother was staring into my soul, she wasn't mad but she had questions. "Kagome, do you want to dance?"

"Sure," I gave his mother a sweet hug and whispered a plea in her ear to not repeat what I had said earlier and she gave me a wink. I hope that means she won't say anything but I'll have to trust her. I gave her a huge smile back in response.

Inuyasha led me to the dance floor and we were in each other's arms immediately. I wasn't much of a dancer but Inuyasha was graceful. He led the way and I followed along effortlessly.

"So, you met my mom?"

"Not intentionally! I saw Rin and I went to say hello, she really saved my butt the other day. But yes, I guess you're family was all there and I had spent a while speaking with them except I didn't know it was them until you're mom mentioned you approximately ten seconds before you showed up."

"What did you talk about?"

"A lady never tells." We both had goofy smiles on our faces as we twirled around the dance floor.

"I'm sorry about Kikyo, I really wanted to spend the day with you but she would have had a fit and I can't deal with her like that."

"It's okay, Inuyasha," I touched his face to soothe him, "where is she?"

"She's at the bar, she'll be there for a while." He looked unfazed.

"Well we can have fun instead," I said sweetly.

"You look lovely, I can't keep my eyes off of you." His voice was low and seductive, though I don't think he intended it to be that way.

"Thank you, really." My heart hurt knowing he wasn't mine.

The song ended far too soon and we went into the direction of where Miroku was. Before we could ever reach him Kikyo found Inuyasha.

"Where the hell have you been? I go to the bar for ten seconds and you decide to dance with this… this… WENCH? Do you want to embarrass yourself?" Kikyo hasn't changed since the last time I saw her.

"I wanted a dance, is that so wrong?"

"Yes, you should be dancing with me. Not her! Besides she's with Miroku." She turned her attention to me, "go find your boyfriend and stay the fuck away from mine!"

A small crowd formed around us to hear the gossip. I was so embarrassed as she grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to her side.

"GET OUT OF HERE. LEAVE."

She was right, I shouldn't have come. I really had no business being here. I left the little group and found Miroku to tell him I was going home. He insisted on taking me home but I told him I needed time alone and he understood. I made my way as quickly as possible to the doors to leave only catching the eyes of Inuaysha's mother who looked heartbroken. I gave her a little wave and attempted to give her a smile however failing brutally. I was ready to cry.

Once I had my coat I went outside and called a cab all the while beginning to cry. A lot of the cabs were busy and I was beginning to wonder if I'd get one even today. Finally feeling very cold I decided to start to walk, only making it two steps and a hand grabbed my wrist.

"Come on," Inuyasha swooped me up in his arms and ran towards the direction of my home. I couldn't complain as I was cold and I was crying on the corner like an idiot.

When we reached the door he grabbed my keys from my purse and walked into my apartment. He went straight to my room and laid me on the bed. I was ready to take my arms away from his neck but he climbed into the bed beside me and just held me.

"I'm so sorry. I am so so so sorry. You didn't deserve that, I explained to her that you didn't care for me that way and that it was uncalled for."

"You left her there, on her own?"

"I had too, I couldn't let you leave like that. My mother said she would cover me tonight so I'm staying with you." I adore his mother.

I didn't have anything else to say so I just cried into his shoulder while he stroked my hair. What I thought I would be able to rock turned into being embarrassed in front of all the elite in Japan.

"How do you stay with her?" It slipped out but I didn't want to take it back, I needed to know.

"I don't know anymore. I just don't know."

I woke up the next morning and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. Once I went into the kitchen I saw a note that he must of wrote.

*Kagome, I'm sorry about yesterday. I realized I have a lot to work on with Kikyo and hopefully I'll be able to figure it all out before you get anymore hurt. ~Inu*

Thanks for reading!

xoxo E.


	9. Chapter 9: Three in the Morning

Chapter 9: Three in the Morning

This chapter has been in the making for a while. I really hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Inuyasha had effectively avoided me for close to a month. I mean I did no better to contact him but his note had made me feel as if he wanted closure. It was December now, one of the harder months for me because of the holidays. The daycare never really needed me full time during the holidays and so I was granted holidays for two weeks. It just so happened that those two weeks included Christmas and New Year so I would be alone.

I hadn't really spoken to Miroku and Sango recently either. They had been spending time together but I always ended up bailing on them. I wasn't in the mood to be around them as it reminded me of Inuyasha and all the confusing feelings that came with that. Sango understood because it was near the holidays as well. All and all it was just a rough time.

I spent a lot of my days in bed watching Netflix. I mean I couldn't complain as I did enjoy my own company but I was beginning to feel lonely. I took a bath before bed, changing into an overlarge t-shirt and ended up falling asleep quite early. Something about doing nothing all day made me tired.

*Ring* *Ring*

Inuyasha? WHAT THE HELL IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING! "Hello?"

"Hey, I need to come over… I… Please."

"Inuyasha, are you okay? What's wrong? Of course you can come! When will you be here?" I probably look awful.

"Now."

Oh.

It's three am and Inuyasha is at my door? I look awful, I don't have time to change or look good or anything. You know what, whatever.

I rush to my door and unlock it to see a miserable Inuyasha.

"Are you okay?" without thinking I grab his face between my hands and stroke his face, "what's wrong?"

"Can I stay the night?" He leaned into my touch, "please."

"Yeah, yeah, come in."

As I begin to walk into the room he grabs my hand as if he needs me to lead him. I have to admit though he looks amazing all the time, at this moment he couldn't look anymore broken. Where do I take him, I'm not sitting on the couch, no sir. I'll lead him to my place of safety, my bed.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?"

I put him on one side of the bed and went to sit on my side of the bed crossed legged. I don't know if he's going to answer, he hasn't even moved. What would make me feel better if I was him? With that I went to him and grabbed his arms, he moved with me as if willing to be manipulated. I moved him into the middle of the bed where I laid him down so that he was looking at the celling. I returned to my crossed legged position and just looked at him while gently running my hands through his hair. This was always soothing for me whenever I was sad.

After what seemed like a while he finally spoke, "Me and Kikyo had been fighting for a long time, especially since the time she yelled at you. I finally decided tonight that I was going to end things, it was a long time coming, so I went to her house but I ended up catching her cheating. I guess I had this feeling and I knew I should go over but when I got there she was under another man. I recognized his scent, it was on her sometimes but I wasn't ready for that. I couldn't speak, I know I was going to end things but I never imagined it ending this way. I felt like I should fight for her but all I wanted to do was leave. So I did end it with her as I had planned but I was felt so betrayed. I always thought that if things didn't work out that we could stay friends, kind of how my dad did with my brothers mother. But I walked in there and knew the whole relationship was a lie. I ran to the park but it wasn't helping. I had to find somewhere to go..."

Without thinking I laid down beside him and held him. I had to hush him because talking about was only hurting him. I can't imagine being cheated on. I just wanted to hide him, shelter him with the only way I could think of. Almost, as if naturally, he shifted his body as to hold me as well, our foreheads touching, and our lips maybe an inch apart.

My body was on fire, this attractive man beside me and all I can think about is his body. I'm an awful person because he's so torn up right now and all I can think about is his body? But it's weird because I've never felt quite like this before. Even when Koga was around I never felt this close to him. I should explain that Koga and I never went very far sexually… We tried certain things, don't get me wrong but it never felt right to go all the way. I always told him that I wanted to wait for marriage, besides I think it was against his pack to have sex when you weren't each other's permanently so he never really minded. If he did, he covered it up well. I think I made up my rule because I was never quite sure if I loved him with all of my potential and I wanted that feeling of true love, married or not. My friends always tell me that I'm missing out but I was always the old fashioned type, I guess kind of like my mother.

What am I doing thinking about sex near Inuyasha? Oh god I'm blushing! I hope he doesn't notice the sudden heat from my face considering we're so close right now.

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha," I was truly sorry, he's an amazing man.

"I feel so betrayed, I knew something was up but I just wanted to ignore it. She was the first woman who would put up with me and I'm scared…" I feel his breath on my lips but I ignore the sensation. Also, put up with him? How absolutely sad.

"Scared of what?" I'm so confused.

"I just want to belong…" it was like my heart broke in a hundred pieces.

As if we weren't already connected so closely I held him as much as I could. I didn't know how to answer because I'd never even considered how it would be to be half-demon. I suppose it would make sense that he might feel alone sometimes but to feel as though he didn't belong was unbelievable. Without even processing it tears filled my eyes.

"Don't ever say that."

"Kagome, I didn't mean to upset you," he sounded as if it took him off guard, as if my tears for him were something totally unexpected. Does no one cry for him?

"Don't focus on me, I'm protecting you. Don't you ever feel like you don't belong. One woman, who turned out to be some asshole, shouldn't make you feel as if you aren't extraordinary. I'll always be here for you. I like you exactly the way you are and I can't imagine you being anyone but you."

"As betrayed as I feel, I'm glad it's finally over with her. I… it's not the same with Kikyo anymore, you've changed me." he repeated this again and I felt very confused.

His lips hit mine unexpectedly. His lips were soft and I couldn't help but kiss him back. Our kisses started off sweetly but soon turned into passionate longing kisses. His hands started to grab at my sides as he shifted his body on top of mine while my hands explored his chest.

I wanted his shirt off and so I grabbed the end and lifted it while he shifted to allow me. As soon as he was free from his shirt he went back to my lips and his hands went back to my waist slowly making their way up to my chest.

It was if my body took over and my brain shut down. I knew that this shouldn't be happening as he had just left his girlfriend but my body felt drawn to him. Maybe this wasn't so wrong? I knew from the instant I met this man that I wanted him. I felt so drawn to him and every moment I had I thought about him. I hadn't ever even felt this way about Koga.

My thought process came to a halt as soon as he grabbed my breasts into his hands. My body was on fire and for the first time ever I felt like I needed to get onto another level with this man.

"Kagome, please." He whispered into my ear. He sounded like he needed me and I knew I needed them.

"I've never done this before, I don't know what to do…"

"I'll take care of you, I promise… I need you." His voice was laced with temptation. Should I have sex with him? He only just broke up with Kikyo… but he said I changed him… Does that mean he cares for me? As if he could sense my uncertainty he continued, "we don't have to."

I considered what he said while I continued to kiss him. Was I ready? Yes, I was completely ready. Did I love this man? The answer to this was one I didn't want to think about but I knew that of course I did.

"Go slow, okay?"

He shifted himself so that he could grab my nightgown and pull it over my head. I wasn't wearing a bra but I still had my underwear, underwear that had just been ripped by his claws. Wow, that was such a turn on.

I went to unbutton his jeans and he moved so that he could pull them off with his brief in one shift motion. He was already erect and I was surprised to see that he was larger than Koga had been. He went back to my face to kiss my lips again. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip to gain entrance to my mouth. While our tongues danced he moved his hands over to my breasts causing my body to sing. Needing air, we separated and he moved his mouth to kiss my neck then to my breasts. Taking a nipple into his mouth I cried out with the sudden pleasure that swept over my body.

With what little concentration I had, I took this opportunity to explore his body but I knew I couldn't wait that long. It was like I needed him too in some strange way. I never felt this sure or attached to Koga but Inuyasha had this crazy effect on me. All of these years of feeling lonely and hoping for something special had come to a halt as soon as I met this man. I needed to be fully connected to him. I couldn't help it anymore so I cried his name knowing he could sense the desire coursing through me.

Taking my cue, Inuyasha moved his lips back to mine all the while changing his position so that he was ready to enter me. His kisses remained passionate but there was an urgency to them and my body reacted accordingly. I wanted this man more than anything.

"Are you sure?"

"Mhm, I need you too." My voice was shaky just like the rest of my body, nervousness had taken over. But I really did need him, I've cared for this man since the moment I met him.

Inuyasha put his forehead against mine in what I assume was an attempted to soothe me all the while planting soft kisses on my face and neck. His hands moved down my side then to my legs in order to position them so that they cradled his sides and moved himself into me slowly but in one motion. The pain was very intense, enough that tears started to roll down my cheeks and it felt uncomfortable. I grabbed on to my sheets as if holding myself in place. Inuyasha went on to kiss my tears then my eyelids then back to my lips, all the while stopped his movements as he waited for my discomfort to subside. I waited for the pain to subside but I was anxious to feel any sort of pleasure. Once the pain wasn't as intense, I wiggled myself a little to test how much it hurt, (managing to get a moan from him which was gratifying), and to my surprise it felt good enough to continue. I wiggled my hips again and he took this as a go ahead and he began to slowly thrust into me.

Not focusing on the pain, the sensation that was building was like no other and it continued to build slowly. Inuyasha kept up a torturing pace and it felt very intimate. I didn't want this to end as slowly the pain was subsiding and the pleasure was building. Inuyasha began to run his hands over my body and settled them onto my breasts where he played with them by grinding his palm into my nipple, only helping me forget some of my discomfort. His mouth sucked at my neck and sometimes I was able to feel his fangs brush into against my skin.

I felt so connected to Inuyasha all the while letting my body take over. Moans kept escaping my mouth and occasionally his name was said as I couldn't control any part of me. It was like I was paralyzed, so many different emotions and new sensations took over my body in a way that made it impossible to focus on any movement at all. My body felt on fire as this sensation was building up and I knew I was close. Inuyasha must have been as well as his grunts were more frequent and he had started to quicken his pace. It was as if he had let his body take over because his thrusts eventually turned from slow to him slamming into me. In the mist of dealing with the pleasure i was experiencing, Inuyasha moved his hand from my breast and snaked his hand so that it was near my entrance as well. I had no idea what he was doing until I felt pressure on my sweet spot as he rubbed it in a circular motion that matched his thrusts. At this point I lost all control, pleasure and pain taking over my world, soon my body had had enough and I loudly rode out an orgasm. Inuyasha need no more than a few more thrusts and he came soon after me, whispering my name into my ear.

After taking a while to calm our breathing and with a few brief kisses, he pulled himself off of my body and he collapsed beside me. We both sat there for a while breathing heavily until he turned towards me so I turned to him and we embraced each other. I held him and played with his hair until he fell asleep. He moved into my embrace as if needing to cling to me so I made sure that I held him as if he was the most important person in the world because he was.

He finally fell asleep and his face moved to my neck. I was glad he fell asleep, it gave me time to analyze what had happened. What first turned into visiting me because he was heartbroken turned into having sex. I didn't regret my decision, he was a passionate lover but I was worried about what would come of this. What happens if he goes back to Kikyo?

Now all I can think about is who the hell Kikyo thinks she is. How could you treat someone like this, doesn't she respect him at all? And for him to say she puts up him? How can he look so poorly on himself? Since day one this man has captured my attention without effort. His eyes alone mesmerized me and then he sees himself as just something people have to put up with?

I was so frustrated by this I could feel my pulse quicken. This explains why he always attempted to stay a mystery. Maybe he didn't want me to know how others had always treated him. For good reason too, I was beyond frustrated with humanity at this moment.

As much as it frustrated me, it also made me sad and sober. Two parts of me were fighting emotionally and so I fell asleep from exhaustion.

I woke up covered in warmth, with slight pain and very disoriented. I looked over at my alarm clock and it showed that it was 7 am. UGGGH, it's too early. Without thinking I rolled myself over and came face to face with a lazily blinking Inuyasha. His eyes were beautiful and I couldn't help but stare into them. That would explain the warmth! Without looking, I could sense that one of his legs was over my hip, his one arm under my neck while the other arm around my waist. Now to my surprise his face was inches away from mine.

"Hey," his morning voice, you know when their voice was just a little deeper than usual, is divine.

"Hey," that's all I could manage, seriously I'm dazzled.

We sat there for a while just looking at each other, not saying anything but almost speaking with our eyes.

"This is very different to me." What does he mean by that? Maybe my confusion was apparent because he just decided to continue, "I mean… I've never made love before… Kikyo wasn't like that… we would have sex but it was never like that."

OOOOH. As if on cue, my face turned completely red and I probably couldn't look any more ridiculous.

"It's okay, I enjoyed it. I've never felt so connected."

"Me too." I just looked into his eyes.

His sleepy looked turned into something more serious.

"I'm sorry I came over last night but it came to a point where I couldn't control myself. I went to any place I thought would be soothing from my own place, to the park and finally here, I didn't know if you were even going to let me in because I've kept my distance lately but I had to try. I'm sorry I haven't come back to you lately, Kikyo was furious and I didn't want her to do anything rash."

I gave him a lazy smile, "I understand and of course I would let you in, I told you I was always here for you! You helped me when I was a little wacky but you made me better. You're more important than you actually think you are."

He just sighed to that but I knew he wouldn't believe me no matter how hard I tried. Just as he was about to say something, his phone vibrated on the side table. He gave me an apologetic smile then he turned slightly and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand. From what I could see there was more than a few missed calls all from Kikyo. He lazily scrolled through his messages as if he was displeased so I decided to give him privacy so he wouldn't feel as though I was snooping. Slowly I pulled myself out of bed, quickly threw on a robe and assessed the pain I was in. Looking back towards the bed I caught sight of the blood and cringed knowing I needed to take care of that soon.

I was beginning to get nervous so I sat on the side of the bed and turned to Inuyasha. He kept sighing and once he was through all of the messages he put the phone back down and looked back to me.

"What are you going to do now? You know about Kikyo…" It pained me to ask him but I needed to know.

Maybe he wasn't thinking too much about it but his eyes showed hurt as soon as her name fell out of my mouth. I felt so awful but I felt the need to know what he was going to do.

"I don't know. From the amount of messages she left me I think she wants to see me today. I just ran out yesterday. I always thought she was the one woman I would ever love until... but I didn't even fight for her when I saw what she had done, I just gave up because it felt like the right thing to do. Maybe I never showed how much I cared about her so she looked for another man?" I didn't agree with him on that, he obviously did enough for her. She was such a bitch. "I told you something had changed, you're the change. I want to be with you but I feel like a coward. She was once everything I wanted so maybe I can get that back… I don't know. Should I go see her?"

I wanted with all of my might to say no but I felt a sadness fall on me that shifted something inside me. Why should he go back to this woman? She's obviously wrong for him but what if they could fix what was broken? Who am I to tell him that all of the time he spent with her was for nothing? I can't do that to him.

"Yeah, if you feel like it can be fixed than maybe you should see her."

I was very uncomfortable by what he was asking me and so I hugged myself. My heart felt so heavy now from what he had said. Surely what Kikyo did proved that she didn't love him.

"I just don't want you to be hurt, Inuyasha. If you think that's what love is than you should go to her but you need to trust your instinct."

I could feel him moving from the bed and heard him put on some clothing then move to my side of the room. He bent at the knees as if he wanted to see my face but I was looking down. He grabbed underneath my chin and lifted my head so that I was eye to eye with him like before.

"Thanks, Kagome." His words sounded cheerful but his eyes looked totally uncertain.

I just looked into his eyes, searching for anything to make him stay but I knew the right thing to do was to let him go and see Kikyo. If he thought the right thing to do was to mend things with Kikyo than who was I to say no.

He looked like he was about to leave his position in front of me but he stopped and planted a soft but swift kiss on my lips as if to say thanks again but without words. It was like an electric shock and everything I had been trying to keep inside me came screaming in my head. I was crazy about Inuyasha and I wanted so bad that he was with me instead of Kikyo but I didn't deserve a love like his. I'm such a fool. I still don't regret making love to him as I knew this was the man I loved but my heart felt heavy.

"You should go to her," he could probably sense how my mood had shifted so quickly but I tried my best to stop myself from crying.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome." I knew what he was talking about.

"It made sense that I would say yes, I care far too much about you. I just didn't want to be the girl who you screw and leave. Why did you ask if you were going to go back to her?" He looked as if he might answer but I interrupted him, "I don't regret it but you've made your choice and I couldn't feel more like a fool. You should go."

It was as if he just processed how much he meant to me. He just looked into my eyes for what seemed like forever. I stood up and walked him to the door all the while attempting to keep my face as neutral looking as possible. I didn't want him to see the hurt look on my face, a look that shouldn't exist if I had just seen him as a friend.

"Good bye, Inuyasha."

I didn't even let him say good bye and I had closed the door. Without thinking I went to my couch where I began to sob uncontrollably. What I had tried so desperately to conceal came out at such bad timing. I knew I wanted this man in the worst way but I always tried to think of him as a friend as to not complicate anything until last night.

Avoiding the mess in the bedroom, I spent the rest of the day cuddled up, miserable, on the couch as I had sent away someone I could see a future with.

Thanks for reading! (:

xoxo E.


	10. Chapter 10: Eggnog

Chapter 10: Eggnog

I hope you like this chapter! I'm releasing it a bit early this week because my schedule is a little bit crazy and I don't want to post a chapter too late. Next chapter should be posted possibly next Wednesday! (:

I thought I should also mention that I altered some of chapter 9 after receiving some feedback. Just for some context, my intention was to keep any lemons classy but I realize that it was terribly vague so I changed it hopefully for the better! This is my first fanfiction and I'm slowly becoming comfortable with the idea of posting content like this online as I don't use much social media. I apologize. Leave me some feedback about how you feel! I'm still learning so any comments help! Thank you! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

Four days had passed since the Inuyasha incident and I thought it was about time I talk to Sango about what had happened. I haven't really answered any calls since what had happened. Part of me felt like I lost a friend but also lost my soul mate. Inuyasha meant so much to me but I couldn't wait around for a man that loved another woman.

Sango had insisted that she come over and I didn't reject her request. I knew that if I didn't talk to her soon that she might get too worried and bust down my door anyways. I was nervous for this talk because I knew she would take my side no matter what but for once I wanted her to stay neutral. It was both Inuyasha and my fault.

*Knock knock*

I opened the door and saw that Miroku was with Sango. I wasn't even mad at this point because he had become important to me as well.

"Hey guys, come in." I went back to sitting on the couch.

They followed my example and came into the living room. Sango sat on the couch with me while Miroku took a seat on the floor facing us.

"I made a mistake. I don't regret what had happened but it shouldn't have happened."

"You can tell us," Sango grabbed my hand encouragingly.

"So it all started when I went to the party with Miroku…" I explained to them the situation that had happened after the dance in great detail. It felt good to get this off of my back. Explaining the lead up to our night was hard enough but I knew that I had to mention it all. Sango was my best friend and at this moment I needed someone to talk to. "We had sex and honestly I've never felt so connected to anyone before and I'm glad it was with him. But the next morning he asked me if he should go back to her and I said yes. So he left to see Kikyo because he felt like he should have fought for her. I don't even know if he just went to be with her or if it was to end things properly. I didn't give him time to figure it out, I was so disappointed that I nearly shoved him out the door." At this point I had tears forming in my eyes, I felt so betrayed.

"I'm so sorry. I know how you felt about the whole sex situation; you must really care about him?" Sango was hugging me at this point.

"I think I love him."

Miroku just looked at me with a sad look. Usually he was always so talkative but he looked sober. "If it means anything to you, he hasn't been the same since that day. Everyday he's been at work he's kept to himself. I couldn't figure out why but it all makes sense. What are you going to do now?"

"I think it would be best if I don't see him for some time, you know?"

"You take your time, okay? I just want you to be happy. I can't believe him! Why would he go back to see Kikyo? What the hell is his problem?!"

I didn't have the energy to defend him so I let Sango and Miroku fight about his stupidity. I just sat there idle as I wasn't in the mood to hear their back and forth.

"Guys, I want to throw a New Year party. Are you guys in?" I needed this.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I want to be surrounded by friends for the New Year. I think I could get into better spirits, please? You guys can invite friends too! The more the merrier!"

"Let's do it!" Miroku seemed excited which put Sango into a better mood.

After this we watched Netflix and just enjoyed each other's company. It felt good to have them around. By the end of the evening I had the guest list sorted out and sent out all of the emails. This party was going to be the bomb. If tomorrow wasn't Christmas Eve I would have went out to get all of the decorations however nearly everything would be closed.

Once they left I went to my bed. I didn't want to fall asleep because I knew what I would dream of. I didn't want to dream about him tonight, it hurt too much now. One night I dreamt about him sleeping beside me, another I dreamt about seeing him across a room and they all felt too real for comfort. The saddest part is that it's the best part of my day, dreaming about being with him, and that scares me to death.

_I'm walking to my bench in my favorite park, it's no longer winter as the snow is gone, the park is warm and a warm breeze fills the air. The warmth is welcomed as I sit on my bench, close my eyes and soak in the sun._

_"__I'm glad you're here." His voice makes me feel at home._

_"__Me too." I didn't even open my eyes, his voice was so soothing._

_"__I wish things were different. I miss your voice. I miss the way you get embarrassed over the littlest things. I miss the way you ask stupid little questions to fill in the silence I bring with me. I miss the way you smile at me, the goofy smile. I miss you."_

_I think I know that this is a dream. Surprised by his words, my eyes fly open and I look at him curiously. It's so bizarre, Inuyasha isn't open about his feeling, well at least not this open. His golden eyes looked right back at me and my heart skipped a beat. His eyes will be the death of me. __I choose to ignore him and watch the families play with each other in the park. Two little kids play tag while the parents chat and occasionally call to their children._

_"__Why aren't you talking to me?" He moved my face to look at his again._

_"__I'm the only one getting hurt here. You can't do this, it's not fair."_

_He moved closer to my lips and I closed my eyes. I want to kiss him but I shouldn't. I mean this is only a dream so maybe it won't hurt. Just then I felt his lips on mine, it was like the kiss he gave me when he left before going to see Kikyo. _

I woke up and I felt sadder than usual. I really didn't have any plans for the day which meant no good distractions. Thinking of anything I could possibly do I realize I don't have food anywhere in the house. Would any grocery stores be open today? I dragged myself out of bed and decided to take a quick shower. Once I was ready and dressed I put on my coat and went out into the cold day.

Not many grocery stores were open except for the expensive ones. Well I can't starve so I might as well spend a few more dollars. I'm not going to make anything special for Christmas, it's just another day. I pick up a few things that I usually eat and grab a little treat for later in the day. While in the cupcake area, making what seems like the biggest decision of my life, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hello, dear." I recognize that voice and when I turn I see Inuyasha's mother standing beside me.

"Oh, hi!" Don't panic, don't let her know you're a mess.

She came in to give me a hug as if I was her own. She definitely had a motherly feel about her. Though it felt nice I couldn't stop the voice in my head constantly reminding me that she was indeed the woman who gave birth to the man I love, who also happens to love someone else.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have anything fun to do today?" She always gets right to the point.

"I do not, so today I am spending the day with myself and my good friend Netflix."

"You could come by to my house? I'm holding a big dinner for the extended family this year; it should be a lot of fun." She must have seen my questioning gaze because she continued. "Oh dear, I'm not avoiding them! My husband ended up eating some of the food last night because he apparently doesn't know how to use his brain," she chuckled at her own joke, "so I had to run a few errands today."

"I would love too but I don't think it would be a good idea. You saw what happened at the party you held. I don't want to go through that again and besides Inuyasha and I haven't really spoken… since then."

"Well Kikyo won't be there… hasn't he told you?" She kind of hummed to herself, I mean I haven't exactly been answering his messages… "Inuyasha is hard to get too but I'm sure he'll come around. I don't want you to spend the night alone. Please consider it."

"I can't…" I hesitated, "It's complicated…" I felt sick to my stomach.

She grabbed my hand, "something happened? Okay, if you don't show up by 9pm I will send some food to you? I want your address and I don't care what you say."

Without fighting her I wrote down my address and she gave me another kiss before walking away. I chose my chocolate cupcake and went straight home after paying.

I hope she was lying when she said she was going to bring me food. I can take care of myself! I look into the mirror to see a pale faced looking woman. Maybe I just look like shit. Why am I so torn up about one guy! I feel foolish.

I need to stop feeling sorry for myself! I made a decision and I need to get over it! I decide that having company over will maybe help my mood. Finding a friend to invite would be challenging today as everyone will be with their families however someone comes to mind that I know will make time for me.

*Hey, are you busy? Care for a Christmas movie marathon? Maybe we can finally talk?*

*You know it! I'll be right over!*

Maybe this was a bad idea? I don't give myself much time to think about it as I prepare some snacks and otherwise keep myself busy by quickly cleaning up the place. I probably should have given myself more time to make sure the place was proper but I speed clean and it looks fabulous in no time.

*DING DONG*

I walk to the door and carefully open it. In the door way is Koga, looking well, with a huge smile on his face. I would have had to face him eventually but maybe I wasn't ready yet…

"Hey, Kags!" He walked into the place like he owned it and oddly it felt totally wrong now. Things have changed so quickly. I close the door and follow him all the while noticing that in his hand was a bottle of alcoholic eggnog. He marched to the kitchen where he poured us some eggnog in some fancy glasses. He picked them up and handed me one. "To good friendships and our sad Christmas festivities! I've missed you."

I couldn't help but laugh and clink our drink together. Koga was very nice for someone who had been ignored for quite some time. Maybe he was just very forgiving?

We eventually made our way to the living room to watch some cheerful movies. We didn't focus much on them however because I knew it was finally time to explain to Koga what had happened. He was very understanding and far too kind about the behaviour I had exhibited. I apologized a million times but he simply laughed.

"I understand, you weren't ready, I respect that. I'm just glad you want me back in your life, I'm sure you took a lot of time to figure what you wanted out." It was always really hard to be mad at him, he's such a great guy.

It was true that I was trying to figure myself out but I wasn't ready to tell him about Inuyasha so I just laughed and poured us more eggnog. We were almost done the bottle and I was definitely feeling a buzz.

"Besides, I want you to know that I'm not giving up on you. I know we're meant to be together." He grabbed my hands and held them all the while looking me intensely in the eyes.

OH SHIT, THIS IS NOT WHAT I WANTED. WHAT DO I DO? WHY?

*DING DONG*

OH GOD, NO. I TOTALLY FORGOT! Izayoi was supposed to stop by. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING.

"Koga, I'll be right back. Help yourself to anything you want."

Taking a deep breathe I make it to the door. I'll just thank her quickly and tell her I'm not feeling well. Surely she has her party to get back too? Finally reaching the door I open it slowly.

OH, NOT TODAY.

I close the door rapidly and begin to pace in front of it. He can't come in here right now! I quickly open the door again and swiftly close it behind me. In front of me Inuyasha is leaning against the wall. I can't help but pace in the hallway from one wall to the other

"Stop pacing."

"What are you doing here?"

"My mom wanted me to bring you food, I told her it probably wasn't a good idea but she nearly kicked me out, so here." He lifts the bag as if to show me what he's talking about. "You smell like alcohol? Are you drinking by yourself? I leave you alone for a week and you go and do this? What is wrong with you?"

"I'm not."

"You're not drinking? Do you think I'm stupid?" He looks at me for what seems like a while, "wait, as in you're not alone?"

"You should go. I have the right to drink IF I WANT TO! I can hang out with a friend IF I WANT TO! You have no right to comment on how I cope! Thank your mother for me and…" I start to push him in the direction of the main complex door, "GET OUT."

What I didn't expect was his reaction, he grabbed my waist and stopped my pushing.

"I recognize that smell… How do I know that smell…"

I kind of feel embarrassed. I invited Koga over because I was lonely but my intention wasn't to lead him on but that backfired completely. "Uh, I don't know…"

Just as the words leave my mouth a drunken Koga opens the door. I happened to look at Inuyasha and his reaction was not what I expected. First he looked confused then he had a look of realization which then turned into a look of hurt and also a little furious, I really don't understand this man.

"Kags, are you almost done? The next movie is about to start. Who is this guy?" He doesn't sound too pleased.

"Uh, I ordered food! I'll be back in a second! Can you grab some plates?"

He kind of mumbled but made his way back in the apartment.

"You're back with Koga?!" He sounded furious but I could also hear a hint of sadness. My poor neighbors…

"He's my friend, I didn't want to be alone on Christmas." I sounded pathetic. "I can't do this right now. You should go back to the party and to Kikyo." As soon as I said Kikyo's name he looked at me with sadness in his eyes.

"I… We…" I just put out my hand as a way of stopping him. "I'm sorry." He handed me the bag of food and turned to leave. "Merry Christmas."

"Tell your mother I say thank you. She's a kind woman."

I walk into the apartment and put the food on the counter. Koga is on the couch taking up all the room. Back when I was with him, he would do this so that I would go cuddle with him but I wasn't interested in him like that anymore. I put some food on the plates and set them down on the coffee table. Avoiding sitting on the couch with Koga I sat on the floor and remained there throughout the movie.

"This was nice, Koga but I think it's time you go home. I can call a cab?"

"Kags, will you take me back?" He was definitely wasted but I knew I had to tell him now.

"Koga, I can't. I don't feel the same for you. I think it would be best if we remain friends."

He seemed to contemplate that sentence while I was on the phone with a cab driver. We both got up and made our way to the door.

"Thanks for coming, Koga. I really appreciate it! So all is forgiven? We can be friends?" I needed to clarify this.

"Of course we'll be friends. I'm being honest when I say that I respect what you decided! After all, we're still young! But I want you to know that I'll wait for you, I'll always wait for you." He quickly grabbed my hands into his and planted a soft kiss on my forehead. With that he turned and walked out of my apartment.

Well this wasn't what I wanted. Sure I wanted to be friends with Koga again, I felt bad for hurting him but I didn't want him to think we had a shot again. I quickly closed the door and took a moment to breathe. As soon as I could wrap my head around what had happened I slowly made my way to my bedroom. I feel a little sick but also very annoyed with how this all turned out. Koga clearly doesn't understand me when I say I want to be friends. When will he learn that what I want isn't what he always wants?

Once comfortably in my bed my phone decided to vibrate. I knew I shouldn't look at it but I did anyways because what else could possibly go wrong?

*Maybe you care for Koga again and if you do, I'll leave you alone but I'm asking you to choose me. Please, Kagome, choose me. - Inu*

How can I choose someone whose heart belongs to someone else? Why is he so frustrating? I decide not to answer, I don't have the mental ability to handle this situation. Putting my phone back in its place, I turn off all volume and go to bed only to dream of him another night.

Thanks for reading! (:

xoxo E.


	11. Chapter 11: Best Friend Dinner

Chapter 11: Best Friend Dinner

Here's another chapter! Enjoy! Feel free to leave a review or send me a private message letting me know how you're feeling about the story! I would just like to thank everyone for the support and reading my story regardless if you've messaged me or left a review. I enjoy writing this story but it's an added bonus knowing others are enjoying it as well. Thanks so much (: !

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other characters. All characters are owned by the talented Rumiko Takahashi.

It's the day before New Years Eve and Sango has unexpectedly asked me to go to dinner with her. Sango was famous for calling me to dinner whenever she had news for me. She always called it a "best friend dinner". While I enjoyed giving news to her like a regular human being, she enjoyed making an event out of it. Let me give you a little insight on what "best friend dinner" entails. When we had first met we would hold dinners at fancy places to make each other feel important. I know it sounds really odd but it was a lot of fun.

This lasted so long until one night she came to one of our dinners and informed me she had went back to her ex (he was a major douche bag and wasn't worth anyone's time). I was furious! This guy had put her through hell and she went back to him, what the hell was her problem! Long story short, I couldn't yell at her because we were in a public place and that would have been embarrassing. This forced us to have to deal with her problems in a polite manner. So our dinner dates transformed into a method of Sango breaking news to me whenever she thought I might become absolutely pissed. I know, it's not very mature but it works in some sad way.

This call for a dinner had me very nervous. What could she possibly tell me that might make me angry? I mean, it could be a false alarm considering she calls these dinners anytime she has any sort of news. That also makes me suspicious of the fact that maybe she thinks I'm a drama queen because of how I respond to certain things. Jeez, the more I think about it, I am a drama queen. QUEEN K, bitchez.

While getting ready I hear my phone buzz. *Maybe bring a date, I'm only saying this because it's girl code. You may or may not be third wheeling. See you at the dinner! Love you! *

SHE'S BRINGING MIROKU!? I love the guy but seriously he's always with her. I'm going to have to give him some guide lines if he's going to think he's a part of our crew.

WAIT, WHO AM I GOING TO BRING? I'm not bringing Koga. He has sent me texts nonstop since the day he came over. Who knew that one day I would find his cute texts somewhat of a hassle? I don't even bother thinking about Inuyasha, I don't have the energy to deal with that.

It was 8pm and I was finally ready, I was expected at this weird dinner for 8:30pm so I called a cab and made my way over to the restaurant she texted me the name of. I've never heard of the place but it was beautiful. The restaurant was bright and elegant, live music played in a corner of the room.

I spotted Sango and Miroku immediately. I sighed internally because I still couldn't piece together what was happening and I definitely felt like a third wheel. This situation was not ideal. We made small talk throughout our meals, saving the big news for when we ate dessert. Something definitely felt odd at the table but I was so busy feeling bad for myself to even try to piece it together anymore.

"So… I'm just going to say it…" This way good timing, my dessert was being served. "Miroku and I are an official couple now."

I started to choke on some of my pudding. I should have seen this coming, HOW COULD I BE SO BLIND. Wait, why would I be angry about that? Suddenly, I realized I was tearing up a little bit. Oh god, she knew I would get emotional considering my love life is absolute shit. Okay, Kagome, you're in a restaurant! Pull it together.

"Guys, I'm so happy for you both! This is awesome!" I was actually quite happy for them. I shouldn't focus on the negative in my life. I will not allow myself to think about me as it is Sango's night. I know she's counting on my approval. "When did you guys make it official?"

"Well, Miroku took me to a movie last night, and later, for dinner. Once we were done dinner we went to the park and he stopped me in front of the pond. I was expecting him to be goofy," she gave him a little shove, "but he was very sincere and told me he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. So he asks me to be his girlfriend."

"She thought I was joking at first but I convinced her. I can see a real future with this girl." He looked over at her and gave her a sweet kiss.

I stayed as cheerful as possible throughout the rest of the dinner. They were so cute together and I truly believe he really cares for her. Miroku offered to pay for dinner so I suppose it was okay that he was invited. I mean, I guess I'll have to get used to sharing Sango now.

We all walked outside together and Sango had to go work a late shift at the gym with a client that was willing to pay well for a late night trainer, she would be crazy to not take that offer. She turned and gave me a hug then gave Miroku a kiss. It was very sweet until Miroku slapped her butt before she got in the cab. Some things never change. I watched her hop in a cab but hung back because I was contemplating taking a walk.

"I know this wasn't easy considering everything that's been happening but can I show you something? I think it might help." Miroku was stand beside me.

"I've got nothing better to do."

Miroku called a cab and he gave the address of his work place. What would he have to show me at this hour? It was nearly 10:30pm!

We stepped out of the cab and made our way to the doors of the building. The doors were locked but Miroku waved to a camera that must have been hidden. I thought for a moment that he was absolutely crazy until I heard a clicking noise and the door unlatched allowing us access into the building.

The building was deserted as we walked towards the elevators. Miroku pressed the up button and we patiently waited for the elevator in silence. The ding, indicating it was on the floor, was incredibly loud, drawing me out of my own thoughts. We walked onto the elevator and Miroku pressed the button to the floor his desk was on. Maybe he had something in his desk drawers?

"Why are we here, did you forget something?" I should have probably asked sooner but what the hell, right?

"Uh, no. We're here because of Inuyasha. I'm sorry but I can explain." Sure you can…

We finally made it onto the floor and I was still in awe of the decor as I was the first time I was there. It was so well decorated, it felt so warm. I stopped outside the elevator and Miroku stayed beside me. Miroku was the one to interrupt the silence with his whispering.

"He's been so odd lately. I came the other night because I forgot my wallet and I found him working late. He hasn't really slept lately and he's always so busy in his office, I barely see him. I've never seen him so torn up, you know? Even when he was mad at Kikyo in the past, he never did this stuff." I didn't know what to say. "I know this is probably the last place you want to be but I think you should know that he does care for you. I've never seen him care about anything the way he cares about you."

"He went back to her…"

"He went back because he wanted to be a man about his decision of leaving her. He gave her his reasons and left. She was pissed, you should hear the messages she left on the office phone… they're hilarious." He chuckled then cleared his throat. "I'm not defending him but I want you to know that he isn't with her. Maybe he left all of a sudden and that was shitty but it wasn't because he wanted her back."

"So it was a stupid misunderstanding? Did he talk to you about it?"

"Yes, after you had actually. I think the moment you pushed him out the door was the moment he finally realized how much you cared about him. He went to end it with her but you shut down. I told him to leave you be for a while, I knew you were really hurt but now I realize that he's hurting too. You have the chance to work this out. For both of you."

We stood there outside of the elevator staring in the direction of his office doors.

"I'm going to go, I'll let security know who you are. You can go see him, you can stand here for a while or you can leave with me. It's up to you."

I really thought about it. "I'm going to stand here and think. Is that okay?"

"Of course, I'll go let Jared know you'll be here. He won't mind, he trusts me."

"Thanks Miroku." I turned and gave him a long hug. "I'm so glad you're with Sango. You two will make each other so happy." He kind of just smiled at that and got back onto the elevator.

Once he was gone I sat on the floor leaning against one of the walls near the elevator. I didn't know what to do. I leaned my head against the wall and closed my eyes. If I go in there I'll have to say something. At this point I wasn't sure that being together was the best move for us but I knew that I wanted him back in my life. So maybe that left us with being just friends. Yes, just friends. It was clearly too complicated to be romantic at this time.

The floor was completely silent for a long time, I really welcomed the silence. After what seemed like forever I heard his voice. I couldn't hear exactly what he said but it sounded like he was cursing.

Slowly I got up and made my way towards his doors. Once at the door I put my hand against it. The wood was soft as I felt it under my fingertips. I was somewhat scared, I didn't know what to tell him but I knew I should go in there. Slowly I opened the door and walked into the office. He was facing away from me leaning against the glass window, looking out into the night sky. I could smell alcohol in the air and looked at his desk to see a bottle of whisky.

Something was odd though, his hair was black as it fell beautifully behind his back. I didn't understand what was happening but I knew it was him. I could see him reflection in the window and I had no doubt that this different Inuyasha was indeed himself.

He didn't notice me in the room, which was surprising considering his usual sense of smell and super hearing. I pushed the door closed with my butt all the while still concentrating at the figure in the reflection. He was zoned out on something far away. Once the door closed, making a loud clicking noise, his eyes snapped up. Our eyes met through the reflection in the window.

"Inuyasha? Is it you?"

He took a deep breath and turned around slowly but without balance. His eyes were a different colour too? They were a beautiful brown. The more I observed the more I realized that a lot about him had changed, for instance he had human ears. As sad as this might sound, I miss his dog ears…

He didn't answer as he slowly made his way around his desk and a few feet in front of me.

"I feel so weak…" His fangs were gone?

"Are you human right now..? How..?"

"Meet the human version of myself," he waved his hands in front of his body. "It happens every new moon. Don't tell anyone, I don't want people to look at me like I'm more of a freak." He was being so forward about it, was it the alcohol talking?

"Who knows?"

"My mom, dad and… now I guess you do. You can leave if you want, I'm sure this is the last thing you were expecting. I wouldn't want to be near me either."

"What about your brother or… Kikyo?"

"No and no. I don't want anyone knowing." He turned to this and made his way back to his bottle of whiskey. He took a long sip of it then put it back on the table with a lot of force.

"What happens when you're human?"

"I lose everything. No strength, my sight is weird… Everything… Just everything… All gone, poof, all gone." He chuckled to this while boosting himself to sit on his desk facing me.

"I think you've had enough alcohol." I briskly walked towards the bottle of alcohol but he stops me by wrapping his hand around my waist. Despite losing his strength, he was actually very strong without it.

I was very close to him and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Still holding me he hopped off of his desk and moved himself so that he was standing face to face with me. I was frozen in my spot until he wrapped both arms around me in an embrace. Instinctively I wrapped mine around him and we just held each other for a while without saying a word.

I was the first to break the hug, "you should go home, okay? Please go home and get sober." He looked like he was going to interrupt, "please, for me? I'm scared, this really scares me. I don't want you to drink anymore. Please?"

"I can't go home right now…" I didn't know what to do and I'm not really sure I want to know why he can't go home.

"Okay, you can come home with me BUT we are friends. Do you understand? Just friends."

"I can live with that."

I grabbed his coat and slowly put it on him. It was very distracting having to feel his arm muscles. Once his coat was on, we walked to the door and I let him leave first. I turned off his lights then grabbed his arm to guide him to the elevator. He was so intoxicated that I was worried he might pass out. Once on the main floor I called a cab and they were there within a few minutes.

He stayed awake all the way to my apartment and once in my apartment I guided him to the couch. He looked uncomfortable so I grabbed him some baggy sweatpants I had and a loose sports t-shirt. Of course, once I gave it to him he needed my help to change. Slowly I helped him remove his clothing but he didn't do anything that would tempt me, he just needed my help.

Once that was done I went to the kitchen and folded his clothing into a pile being careful to put his cellphone, wallet and keys on the counter. I turned the kettle on to make some tea and gave him some crackers to hopefully help him sober up without causing him to be sick.

Satisfied that he was eating some of the crackers, I returned to the kitchen to wait for the water to boil. I waited in the kitchen as to not bother him when all of a sudden his phone began to buzz constantly then stop abruptly. I looked at the caller I.D to see that it said mom. I knew I probably shouldn't but I opened his phone to see he had over 25 missed calls from his mother. Without thinking I called the number she had used previously to call him. It rang once and she answered in a hard tone.

"Inuyasha, where are you!?"

"Uh, it's Kagome. He's okay, he's fine, really but he's at my apartment with me. Miroku took me to the office and I went to see him. I couldn't leave him there alone, I hope that's okay."

She didn't answer at first but then I could hear sobbing on the other end of the line.

"It's fine, dear. Thank you so much. I worry about him in his state. He gets so destructive with his human body." She continued to sob, "I was so scared…"

"Does he always do this?"

"He did when he was a teenager but he had stopped being this way. I always call him on these nights out of habit but he hasn't really contacted in the last few days and he certainly didn't answer me tonight. He knows that he needs to communicate with me these nights."

"I was going to take him to his home but he didn't want to go there so he came here. I didn't think to ask him if he wanted to go to your home. Do you want me to take him there? I can bring him over there? I'm sure you could take better care of him."

"That okay, dear. I'll just wait to see him in the morning for breakfast. Could you let him know? He knows what time. You can come too, you hear me? I would love to have breakfast with you since you helped my child."

"I'll leave that up to him but hopefully I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye, darling."

I grabbed a cup and poured some tea into it. Once back into the living room I gave it to Inuyasha, who took it gratefully. He didn't seem to be sobering up very much, it was very discouraging.

"So, your mom called and she wants to see you for breakfast tomorrow…"

He turned to look at me, "come with me?"

I wasn't going to argue so I nodded and sat back in my seat. We sat there for a while as he sipped on his tea and I watched him shyly.

"I wanted to tell you this when I saw you the other night, when I dropped off food? Remember?" I nodded. It was interesting to see Inuyasha drunk. "You didn't let me talk but I had so much to say… Well Kikyo and I aren't together, I went and broke up with her after I left your house."

I interrupt him, "I know, Miroku told me."

"I don't want you to be mad at me or to ignore me like you have been. I've been taking this hard and I know you have been too. I never had the intention of hurting you ever. I didn't sleep with you for the hell of it. I care about you."

"You shouldn't have left right away. I felt so used."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay but we should talk about this when you're not drunk, okay?" He nodded and we sat there looking at each other.

I was getting tired so I got up slowly and made my way to my room. I changed into some pajamas and turned on a movie. I contemplated getting Inuyasha a pillow and a blanket for the couch but I knew I would have to check up on him during the night. He could sleep in here with me I suppose. I would probably sleep better, if I was going to be honest with myself.

I went to the living room and guided Inuyasha to my room and onto the side of the bed.

"Are you sure?" He was far too sweet.

"Yes, I want to be sure you're okay during the night."

I went to my side of the bed and slid under the covers. Following by example he laid himself down on his side of the bed but faced towards me.

"I hope you don't think differently of me now that you've seen me in this form."

"Inuyasha, I like you any way you are. You need to stop doubting yourself. You can trust me."

"I'm glad you know. I've never wanted anyone to know but I like that you know." He smiled a stunning smile that reached his eyes. It was breathtaking.

I didn't know what to say so I just looked into his eyes. Without thinking I raised my hand and softly brushed my fingertips underneath his eye. It was amazing that both his eye colours seemed to be perfect. Once I was satisfied with exploring around his face, I ran my hand through his hair, observing its colour.

My heart was racing and I knew that if I continued I would kiss him so I slowly moved my hand back onto the bed between us. I hated this feeling but I knew that I needed to keep with my resolution of being just friends. I knew that this would be beneficial for the both of us in the long run.

He must have felt the tension too because he asked in a whisper, "just friends?"

"Mhm." My response didn't stop him from grabbing my hand and slowly intertwining our fingers. Part of me wanted to take my hand away but I couldn't, I liked feeling connected to him.

"We can be just friends, I know we can do this." It was like he was convincing himself.

"Can we? I don't want this to get complicated." I was getting choked up.

"You're my best friend, I need you anyway I can have you. If that means just having you as a friend than I'll be the best friend you could ever have." A tear escaped from my eye and he quickly wiped it away with his free hand. "I promise."

I removed my hand from his and moved in to embrace him, my arms around his neck while intertwining my legs with his. He returned my embrace immediately without hesitation. We fell asleep soon after this, holding each other throughout the night.

Thanks for reading! (:

xoxo E.


End file.
